The Avatar, The Heiress, and The Herder
by genesis 48
Summary: In the days following Korra's victory over Amon, she and her friends come across a soon-to-be new ally breaking into Republic City. Can he help Team Avatar weed out the remaining Equalist gangs hiding in the city, and perhaps, win Asami's heart? Includes plenty of makorra, along with Asami x OC.
1. Return to Republic City

**Author's Note: Korra Alert! Korra Alert! This is not a drill! Genesis 48 is back with a brand new story, one that will prove be longer than any of my other stories, combined! And if you haven't already guessed, it's a Legend of Korra story. To all makorra fans, you're in luck! There will be plenty of makorra moments in this story, as well as a pairing between the lovely Asami Sato and an OC I created for this story! So without further ado, let's boogity, boogity, boogity!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

Young Avatar Korra could hardly believe what had transpired over the past couple months. If someone had told her that she would be the member of a pro-bending team, make plenty of new friends and allies, defeat Amon and his Equalist army, lose her bending, yet receive it back from Avatar Aang, unlock her airbending and her spiritual side, and to top it all off, now have a boyfriend, all in a couple of months time, she would have said they were crazy. But now, here was Korra, along with her new boyfriend Mako, his brother Bolin, their friend Asami Sato, Lin Beifong, and Tenzin and his family, heading back to Republic City on Tenzin's sky bison Oogi, to clean up the damage done by Amon and his followers. Korra was, as always, eager to arrive, so she could not only begin helping with the cleanup, but also return bending to all the innocent benders who lost it.

But not all of Korra's thoughts were upbeat. According to wire reports from Tenzin's brother, General Bumi, pockets of loosely strung gangs of Equalists were still lurking around the city. To make matters worse, no one was sure of their locations, as they were blending in with the city's population. With so many metalbenders who lost their bending, the city's police force was stretched thin. And Bumi's fleet of United Forces soldiers could only do so much. Their first priority was to ensure everyone in the city had food and shelter, regardless of who they were.

Korra gave a small shudder as the very thought permeated in her head. She had already done so much for the city, yet there was so much more to be done. Just then, a hand curled around her shoulder. Korra turned to see her boyfriend giving her a comforting smile.

"Is something wrong, Korra," he asked.

Korra wanted to tell Mako she was alright, but after everything that had happened, and the fact that they were now an item, prompted her to honestly say, "It's just…there's so much work we'll have to do when we return to Republic City. I'm not sure if I can handle it all; between giving people their bending back, all the reconstruction, and weeding out all the remaining Equalists, we're all going to be very busy. I'm also worried that you and I won't be able to spend much time together…"

Korra trailed off and twiddled her fingers in her lap. Mako immediately gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Being quiet so no one might overhear, he said, "Korra, you are a great Avatar and a wonderful person. I know you can handle it. And I also know we will be busy, but I give you my word, no matter what happens when we arrive, I'll be by your side every step of the way."

Mako then covered Korra's hands with his. The young Avatar gave a content sigh. "Thank you, Mako. I'm so lucky I found a boy like you."

"No, I think I'm the lucky one," Mako answered. "I can't even imagine how different these past couple of months would be if you and I hadn't met. Who knows what could have happened to Bolin and me?"

Keeping their conversation hushed, Korra replied, "Who knows? But I'm also really worried about Asami. I feel awful about happened between the three of us. Even though she accepted our apologies and wants to stay friends, she really deserves someone for herself. I mean, look at her, Mako."

The two turned their eyes to Asami. She had a determined face on, but her eyes still showed hurt and a twinge of loneliness.

"She lost her mother at a young age, and now her father is in prison. No person should have to lose their parents so early and in such wrong ways that she did," Korra continued. "As her friends, we're the closest thing she has left to a family."

"All we can do is be supportive, Korra," Mako said. "Maybe all this work might help clear her head, and if we take her and Bolin out some night as a group, Asami might pull out of this funk."

Mako paused, and then leaned toward his girlfriend of only a couple of days. "By the way," he whispered. "Did I tell you today that I love you?"

Korra blushed a little, and whispered back, "Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."

"Well then, I love you, Korra," Mako said, drawing her into a hug.

"Right back at you, City Boy," Korra answered.

* * *

The wind howled across the prairies of the southeast region of the Earth Kingdom. Lightning flashed across the sky, and rain pelted the ground as well as the few wooly-haired buffalo who were being guided by a pair of young teenage boys.

"Hey, maybe we should dig shelter here for the night until the storm passes," one of the teens said. "I mean, I can earthbend a bunker for us and the beasts."

"Negatory on that," the other teen yelled over the thunder. "We've come this far, haven't we? Look, when the boss says to do a job, we do _all of it_!"

"But the village is still another mile! And this storm isn't letting up; not to mention these buffalo are getting spooked," the first man yelled back.

"What the devil is going on here?!"

The two boys cringed. They knew that voice too well. They turned to see a man in his late teens ride up on the back of his own buffalo. He was dressed in a black cloak and black cowboy hat to protect him from the rain. Underneath his cloak was a dark red shirt and a bright red bandanna tied around his neck; on his legs, the older teen wore black pants, with brown boots tied to his feet. The older teenager had amber eyes, long brown hair that stopped a couple inches before his shoulders, and lightly tanned skin.

"Chief, we weren't expecting you to still be out here in this weather," the non-bending teen said.

"If there are any of my people or buffalo out here during a storm, I don't go inside a shelter until they are safe. Now what's the problem?"

"These buffalo are getting spooked by all the thunder, Chief. I was about build a bunker to stay in for the night," the earthbender replied.

"As your partner said before, negatory," the Chief barked. "You boys are only a mile away from the village. Get on one of the beasts and head back. I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Chief," the non-bender asked as he and the earthbender climbed onto one of the buffalo in the group.

"You guys would just be getting in my way. I'll be back to the village soon," the Chief said with a wink of his eye.

As the two teens rode out of sight, the Chief turned his attention to the group of buffalo that remained. Reaching beside him, he pulled out a lasso of rope. He then raised his hands up, and shot bursts of fire into the air. The buffalo immediately relaxed at the sight, and the Chief yelled out, "Alright, either you all come calmly and quietly, or I lasso everyone back one at a time! Don't make me use physical or fiery persuasion!"

Surprisingly, nearly all the buffalo in the group heeded the Chief's words. One however didn't respond as well, so the Chief lassoed the beast and led it home as he followed the group.

After a few minutes, and close calls from lightning strikes, the Chief arrived back in the village, which looked old-fashioned, but was huge. This village was the headquarters of the Buffalo Herders Sanctuary, a wildlife refuge dedicated to protecting the wooly-haired buffalo from becoming extinct. The wooly-haired buffalo was actually a distant cousin to the sky bison raised by airbenders. But unlike their larger counterparts, wooly-haired bison had brown fur instead of white, and they also couldn't fly. Due to their furry hides and bulky bodies, the buffalo were seen as perfect prey for predators and unorthodox hunters. A family known as the Katana family started the refuge not long after the Hundred Year War ended. The current Chief of the Sanctuary, Taro Katana, now rode into the only place he had ever called home. He dropped off the group of buffalo he had rescued at the massive stable barn, and then went to his own home.

Being the Chief was a heavy responsibility, as Taro had to watch out not only for the buffalo that were being raised here, but also the people who did most of the bull work. The people weren't paid, they were all volunteers. The work was hard, and occasionally dangerous, but in return for their services, they were given a roof over their heads, food, and plenty of land to live off of.

Taro reached his home, which despite his status as Chief, was rather small. Up until eight years ago, the only people who lived in his house were Taro and his parents. Now it was only him and his mother. Taro tried his best not to choke up as the thought of his father ran through his head. Even though Taro's dad had been gone for nearly a decade now, Taro still pained from his father's memory. He no longer grieved, but there would always be an empty space.

Taro rode his own bison into its private stable, and stripped off the riding gear. He then took a sack and dumped some sweet oats into a trough for his wooly companion.

"There you go, Stuffy," Taro said kindly. "You did great out there today. You deserve tomorrow off, buddy. Sleep tight!"

Stuffy, who Taro had raised since he was ten, gave a satisfied grumble, and started eating. The bison and his master were practically inseparable, and Stuffy was about the closest thing Taro ever had to a brother. The two always watched out for each other when they were on the prairies, and Stuffy always made the young Chief smile.

Taro finally came into his home, and hung his hat and cloak near the door. His mother, Gina, was just putting dinner on the table.

"Taro, you're home! How was it out there today," Gina asked her son as they hugged.

"Well, aside from the two yahoos who nearly got stranded in that storm with a group of the beasts, no complaints," Taro answered. "Dinner smells great, mom. Hope you made plenty."

"Always for you, son," Gina said. And soon enough, the table was cleared and Taro decided to turn in. Even though he wouldn't be out in the field tomorrow, he had been through a long day today, and always rose early to oversee "the morning stampede" as he called the buffalo being let out of their stables to run free.

"Well, good night Taro. I love you," Gina said as they hugged again.

"I love you, too, mom," Taro replied.

Taro stripped off his clothes down to his shorts and climbed into bed. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he whispered, "Good night, dad. I still love you, and I still miss you."

* * *

Earlier that same evening, back in Republic City, the new Team Avatar, along with Lin Beifong and Tenzin and his family had just arrived on Air Temple Island. Their arrival was kept subtle to a degree. If word had got out that Korra could now restore a person's lost bending, it would cause pandemonium, not to mention draw out the die-hard Equalists and have them start attacking again.

The island was almost returned to its former glory after sustaining so much damage from Amon's army. Also, the radio was now crackling with renewed life, but there was nothing being broadcast. As the air nomad family and Team Avatar resettled into their quarters, Lin told everyone she was going into the city to reclaim her title as Chief of Police and announce on the radio that Republic City would be under martial law until further notice. No one would be allowed to enter or leave the city aside from law enforcement or military. Everyone, benders and non-benders alike, would be have to be indoors from 9 at night, to 9 in the morning. Since metalbenders were few and far between, Chief Beifong asked Asami if there were any Equalist devices left in her father's underground bunker that they could use to their advantage.

Asami said that her father had patented a sort of grenade, and suggested that they be mounted to Republic City's barricaded entry/exit gates. If a person attempted to break through the gates, they would set off the grenades. When detonated, the resulting blast would spew a heavy amount of smoke that could easily be spotted from police headquarters.

After unpacking, Korra volunteered to head back to the pro-bending arena, along with Mako and Bolin, to assist with reconstruction of the structure. Asami said she would return to her estate to make sure nothing funny was going down. As Hiroshi Sato's only child, she was the sole heir to the Future Industries fortune, and Asami didn't want to make the same dunderhead mistakes her father made. As a precaution, Chief Beifong gave everyone a portable radio so if anything happened, everyone in the group would be alerted.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Am I off to a good start? Give me a review, and we'll see where this goes!**


	2. A Day In The Life of a Herder

**Author's Note: Hello again, friends! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now you will see what happens during a typical day for our buffalo herder. Don't worry; Korra and her friends will be in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon on the Buffalo Herders Sanctuary, as the people and the buffalo began to stir. Taro was always one of, if not the first to awake in the morning. He was almost always groggy, yet always seemed to shake it out of him. Of course, a dip in the backyard pond was never un-refreshing. After his morning bath, Taro got into his usual clothes, ate his bowl of oatmeal, then went out to his private stable, to get Stuffy prepped for the day.

"Good morning, Stuffy! Ready to enjoy your day off," Taro greeted his pet.

The bison shook himself awake and gave a confirming snort. Taro happily opened the stable and led Stuffy over the main stable barn. Workers were already there, tending the near-countless buffalo, making sure they were hydrated and had eaten enough hay to begin the day. One of the older male workers spotted Taro, and jogged over to him. It was Talbot Katana, Taro's uncle.

"Taro, how are you today," Talbot asked in a cheery tone.

"A little tired, uncle, but I'm ready for the stampede. By the way, Stuffy deserves a rest, so I'm letting him lead the charge today. That means I won't be out there today, so I'll need you and Jason to go in my stead," Taro explained.

"No sweat, Taro! After a storm like the one last night, we should have no problems today," Talbot replied enthusiastically. "I'll tell your cousin right now, he'll be so excited to go into the field!"

As Talbot ran to find Taro's cousin, Taro brought Stuffy over to slip some red-colored braces over the bison's hooves. It was so if an emergency arose out in the fields, Taro would be able to find Stuffy in the sea of other buffalo. A warning bell rang throughout the barn, alerting everyone inside to lead the buffalo to the staging area, which was a wide open room that had two large gates that, when opened, would allow the buffalo to charge out into the refuge unimpeded and give them space to stretch their legs.

Taro led Stuffy out just in front of the gates, so that when Stuffy took off, the other buffalo would hear and would get riled up to be released. Just before Taro let Stuffy take off, he whispered in the bison's ear, "Have fun out there today, Stuffy! I'll be here when you come home."

Stuffy let out a grumble, then a snort. "Go Stuffy! Charge," Taro told him. Stuffy took off like a fire blast, and after putting some distance between himself and the barn, Taro turned to his uncle and cousin, who were manning the big gates; Taro breathed deep, and gave the command:

"LET THE STAMPEDE BEGIN!"

The resulting action never got old. Just as the gates began opening, the buffalo began bursting out of the barn like a dam breaking. The earth shook as hundreds of buffalo charged into the fields. Taro could feel his insides vibrate from the rumbling, and the roar from the hundreds of hooves rang in his ears. As the last of the buffalo left the barn, Taro again turned to his cousin and uncle.

"You two be careful, and have a good time out there," he called to them. Talbot and Jason acknowledged their Chief and family member, and rode out into the rising sun. Taro then walked back inside the barn to make his rounds, where more workers had arrived. They were now cleaning and washing out the stables, refreshing the buffalos' water troughs, adding more hay and sweet oats, and scooping out the beasts' droppings, which would be used to grow more tall grass and oats. Aside from his family, no one who worked on the refuge got any special treatment from Taro. He treated the workers not as individuals, but as a single, cohesive team, who worked together under any conditions to strengthen their trust.

Everything seemed to be going well, so Taro walked back to his home to make breakfast for his mother. After losing his father so early in his life, Taro treasured every moment he shared with his family, especially with his mother. Breakfast turned out to be just the beginning. Taro spent the whole morning with his mother, simply talking about the refuge, the weather, the workers, and Taro's guitar playing skills. The young Chief was pretty good, but his audience was always small, yet loyal. Usually, the only people who heard Taro play was his family.

Around mid-day, Taro heard a screaming screech come down from the sky. It was a messenger hawk. Because of the sanctuary's somewhat remote location, important information and news arrived via these hawks. Taro got up from his outdoor chair, and said, "Mom, could you go inside and get a cube of steak for our feathered friend?"

"I'll be right back, son," Gina replied. Taro started waving his arms to signal the hawk. The predatory bird saw Taro and dived down to meet him. Taro tied his red bandanna around his left arm so the hawk wouldn't scratch him when it landed. The hawk slowed and carefully perched itself on Taro's arm. Strapped around the bird's chest was a tiny bag that held a rolled up message. Gina came out with a small cube of steak just as Taro retrieved the message.

"Here you go, feathered one," Gina said, holding the red meat to the hawk, which snatched it and gulped it down fast.

"Alright, now fly on out of here," Taro added. The hawk spread its wings and took off. "Now to see where this came from."

Taro's eyebrows went up as he gazed at the message's seal. It had an outline of skyscrapers, and in the bordering around the mural, were the words _Republic City Post Office_.

"Mom, this message is from Republic City. We don't know anyone who lives there, or do we," Taro asked his mother.

"Not that I know of, son. But considering how prosperous Republic City is, maybe it's a goodwill letter to the refuge," Gina answered as Taro broke the seal and unrolled the message.

Taro took a quick glance at the letter, and Gina was surprised to see her son's expression turn grim. "You couldn't be further from the truth, mom. Go to the meeting area around the campfire pit, please. We need everyone to hear this."

While Gina went to take her place at the campfire, Taro clenched his fists, and shot a powerful fire blast into the air, followed by two quick bursts, and another long blast. This was a signal system Taro used to alert the herders. Two long blasts of fire meant a storm was coming, a long blast followed by one short blast meant everyone who was presently in the village to report to the campfire pit ; the signal Taro had just sent meant everyone, regardless of their location, to report to the campfire pit immediately.

Within a few minutes, all the people who resided on the buffalo refuge were gathered in a semi-circle before Taro and his family. He seemed rather shaken, but began speaking:

"My fellow buffalo herders, it pains me to say this, but something terrible has happened. As you all are aware, we see ourselves as one big family by the way we work and live together. We have never let any of our differences come between us and split us apart, especially the fact that we have benders and non-benders living and working here. We have always lived in peace with one another since my grandfather started this sanctuary.

"But a faraway outside menace is about to threaten our future, and make benders a thing of the past. I'm sure by now nearly all of you have heard the rumors of the Equalist movement in Republic City. That movement has now sparked a revolution. The Equalists' leader, a man known only as Amon, has finally gotten the numbers and equipment he needed to seize control of the city. I see his actions as an attack on not just benders and non-equalists in Republic City, but benders and non-equalists everywhere! I have no doubt that if he is not stopped, Amon will extend his revolution around the world, and if that's the case, eventually he will reach our refuge.

"But if Amon does reach our refuge, we are not going to turn and run with our tails between our legs. We all took an oath; it has always been our duty to protect the wooly-haired buffalo and assist weary travelers across our land. Now we must defend our land if we are to keep that oath! I am here by issuing a state of emergency: those are willing and able to fight will run patrols around the perimeter of the refuge and will guard our east and west gates. All the children, and those who shouldn't be fighting, please, be prepared to go into the bunkers at a moment's notice. Amon can try to take our land, our bending, and our freedom, but if he does, he and his fellow gangsters will have suffered too many losses to consider it a victory! We may win, but if we do lose the fight, we will go down swinging! And believe me; Amon will be shaking in his boots, when he hears our battle cry!"

Taro's Uncle Talbot beat a drum with the pattern 1-2, 1-2-3; all who gathered started chanting with the beat:

"LET'S GO, BUFF-A-LO! LET'S GO, BUFF-A-LO! LET'S GO, BUFF-A-LO!"

Eventually, everything quieted down. Taro spoke again, "Now, I will select our guards and patrollers. Once I'm finished, everyone else, make ready your weapons and bending, and make sure your homes are secure. Then go back to what you were doing. That is all."

* * *

After selecting the patrollers and guards, Taro and his family went back to his home, as everyone else dispersed. Taro, Gina, Talbot, and Jason sat around the table, trying to think of ways to boost their defenses. So far they hadn't come up with anything.

"Well, if we dug trenches past the gates that would slow them down" Jason suggested.

"Yes, but what would we put past that," Talbot questioned his son.

"Something in my gut tells me that no matter what we think of, it still wouldn't be enough," Taro said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I think we've beaten this to a pulp today, gentlemen," Gina piped up. "We'll pick this up tomorrow. Talbot, I believe you and Jason better head back out and help keep an eye on our beasts."

Jason and Talbot agreed, and as they left, promised they would be back before sundown. Taro was still at the table in deep thought.

"You're still wracking your brain with this, Taro? What's wrong," Gina asked.

Taro answered with another question. "Mom, how would Dad have tackled this threat?"

Gina was caught off guard, but she didn't falter. "Obviously, I can't tell you exactly what he would do, Taro. But in a situation like this, your father would try to think of the best way to protect everyone and then do it. He always came up with good plans in his head, but the plans always started from his heart. What is your heart telling you?"

Taro looked at his mother with worried eyes, and stood up. "It's telling me to do something that's bold, but it's also crazy, and extremely dangerous. My heart is telling me to do something I've never done before."

"Please son, tell me," Gina said, placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him around so they were facing each other.

"My heart is telling me to leave the refuge on Stuffy, and go to Republic City to see what we're up against," Taro said with grim determination.

"Son, I can't believe what you're suggesting. You actually want to ride into Republic City with no backup, right into the wolf-bats' cave," Gina stammered.

"It's better than just sitting around waiting for them to come banging on our doors," Taro claimed. "I've always been a guy of action, mom. So was dad and granddad; I feel like I'm channeling their spirits. I feel that this is the best plan of attack. I can find out what the Equalists are plotting and perhaps put a snag in their plans if possible. Please mom, trust me on this!"

Gina gazed at her son for a moment, and then drew him into a hug. "It seems my boy has reached the full potential of his duty. Taro, I may not like this idea of yours, but you are the Chief of this sanctuary. If you feel this is the best idea you can think of, to protect me, your uncle and cousin, and all the people of this refuge, then I trust you and support you. When were you thinking of leaving?"

"Tonight, a while after Stuffy returns with the herd. That way, I can catch the night train and arrive at Republic City by daybreak at latest if the place is sealed off," Taro answered.

"Then let's make the most of the rest of your time before you go," Gina said. For the next few hours, mother and son were packing things Taro would need on his trip, informing the workers of Taro's imminent departure, and making sure Taro's riding gear was in good condition. By the time Talbot and Jason returned with most of the herd, the news had made it out into the fields. Before the last of the buffalo came back, Taro remembered something. He went back into his home and stopped inside the main living area. He gazed at two crossed sabers mounted on the wall; these swords belonged to his late father. Since Taro had not yet mastered firebending because of his busy schedule, he thought about bringing some extra protection. The fact that the swords were his father's gave him a little more security.

"I'm sure he would want you to use them now, Taro," Gina spoke when she found her son staring at his father's weapons. Taro carefully reached up and took the swords off the wall. He grasped the handle of one, and pulled it slightly out of its sheath. The swords were still razor-sharp as the day Gina had them mounted. Gina gave Taro a strapping belt that secured the swords behind his back, which could be hidden by his cloak.

"Hey Taro! I finally finished up that collapsible crossbow of yours," said the voice of Talbot as he entered the house. Taro jolted from his reverie, and accepted the crossbow and its arrows with a thank you. This weapon was similar to a regular crossbow, but could be partly disassembled so that Taro could shoot it with only one hand. He then walked out with his mother and uncle. Stuffy was already prepped and ready for the journey. Gathered outside were Jason, and all the people who Taro had lived and worked with for most of his life. Taro added his crossbow to his load on Stuffy, and turned to face his people.

"If you will all excuse me for a moment, there is one last thing I must do before I leave," Taro stated. He walked out to his private pond behind his home and went around it until he came to the far end of the pond. Sitting right next the water's edge was a large stone. Taro knelt in front of the stone and ran his right hand across the eight-year-old engravings:

_In Loving Memory of Gilbert Katana_

_A Devoted Herder, Loving Husband, Caring Father …_

_…And a man who left this world too soon_

This time, Taro didn't care that a tear escaped his eye and ran down his face. "Please Dad, give me guidance and strength, and please keep me, our family, and our fellow herders, safe," Taro whispered.

Taro slowly rose from the memorial, and after wiping his eyes and putting determination back into his face, strode back to his home. Everyone quietly watched as Taro shared hugs and handclasps with his cousin, uncle, and mother.

As he climbed aboard Stuffy, Taro turned to take one last look at everything and everyone around him. He knew that there was a good chance he wouldn't see any of it again.

"Everyone, pray to the spirits for me to have a safe journey to Republic City, pray for my safe return, and pray that Amon and every one of his followers gets their clocks cleaned," Taro yelled to the herders. They all laughed in approval.

"Now, if you would please, send me off with our battle cry," Taro yelled again. The herders fell into their clapping and chanting. "Let's go, buffalo" echoed around the vicinity. Taro raised his hand for quiet, and then bellowed with all of his strength:

"STUFFY! ONE MAN STAMPEDE!"

Stuffy reared back slightly, and then took off with Taro into the setting sun, as the herders cheered for their leader.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the herder is on a collision course with Team Avatar! How will they react? Review and find out next chapter!**


	3. Breaking In is Hard to Do

**Author's Note: I know I'm not getting as many favorites or reviews as I was expecting, but I am going through with this story! Please, read and review and enjoy as Korra and her friends finally meet their soon-to-be newest ally, and Bolin and Pabu get into mischief!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

The sun peeped over the mountain range that dwarfed Republic City. Korra gently stirred in her bed, and opened her eyes. She didn't want to see the sun, yet all the same, she wanted to see it, too. The previous day had been long, filled with plenty of hard work, manual labor, and restoring bending to a select few. But Korra and her friends had gotten so much done, and despite the sore muscles and drained energy, she was eager to get back out and continue. Still, she had to wait until 9, when martial law was somewhat relaxed. Korra got up out of bed, roused Naga awake so she could feed and walk her polar bear-dog, and began walking down toward the main living area of Tenzin's home.

As she reached the kitchen and dining room, Korra came face to face with her boyfriend.

"Oh! Good morning, Mako; sorry I nearly ran into you," she greeted.

"The same to you, Korra. I see you were about to take Naga out. You want some company," Mako asked.

Korra waved her hand with a scoff. "That's not necessary, but I would like that very much."

Mako placed his hands on Korra's shoulders, and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said. And the two teens walked Naga outside hand in hand. About a minute later, Bolin came into the kitchen with his fire ferret, looking for what would become his and Pabu's morning meal.

"Oh, I can't decide, Pabu! There's just too much good stuff in here," he moaned as he scrounged through the cupboards and icebox. Just then, Bolin spotted a blender and he was struck with inspiration.

"Well, if I can't decide, I'll just take a bit of everything that looks good and mix it together," Bolin said happily. He gathered a few things and got busy. About ten minutes later, Tenzin came into the kitchen, still in his sleepwear.

"Good morning, Bolin. Is that tea ready," he asked.

"Good morning, Tenzin. Yeah, you're just in time," Bolin replied.

"Do you know if Korra is up yet? I want to squeeze in a little training with her before we head back into the city today," Tenzin pondered as he poured himself a cup.

"She and Mako took Naga out for her morning meal and walk about ten minutes ago," Bolin replied as he added a few more things into his concoction. Tenzin watched with a quirked eyebrow.

"One more question, Bolin. Exactly what are you making?"

"My breakfast! Well, Pabu's too, but he won't eat much of it. Isn't that right buddy," Bolin said as he scratched the fire ferret's ears.

"Have you considered maybe leechi juice and a piece of toast," Tenzin questioned.

"Oh, it's already in there," Bolin answered reassuringly. "Say, would you guys happen to have any marshmallows lying around?"

"Sorry Bolin; we're plumb out," Tenzin said after a sip of his tea.

"No worries, then. I'll just add a fistful of fire flakes, and my scientifically engineered breakfast drink will be ready," Bolin said enthusiastically.

Tenzin left Bolin to his concoction and went into the dining room to enjoy his tea and wait for his family. "And that boy wonders why he has to use the bathroom so much," he mumbled to himself. He then heard Bolin talking to his pet:

"Okay, Pabu, now we hit frappe'!"

There was the sound of the blender running, quickly followed by a sickly splash that made Tenzin cringe, and Bolin saying, "Aw man!"

Tenzin sighed heavily, and even though he knew what had happened, he asked, "Did you forget to put the lid on the blender, Bolin?"

"Uh…maybe," was Bolin's awkward reply.

"Well, clean it up, please," Tenzin calmly requested.

"Yes, sir. Come on, Pabu, give me a hand here," Bolin said.

Just then, Korra and Mako entered the kitchen, and while Korra's eyes bugged out at the sight of the mess, Mako simply closed his eyes and shook his head. "I should have seen it coming, Bolin. I completely forgot to tell Tenzin not to let you use the blender. Haven't the messes you made at our place taught you anything?"

Korra choked back a chuckle. "You mean he's done this before?"

"I'm begging you, bro. You're embarrassing me here," Bolin whimpered.

"Believe it or not, eleven times," Mako answered his girlfriend's question.

"No, ten times. That night I attempted to make a chocolate malt was Pabu's doing; my story and I'm sticking to it," Bolin corrected his brother.

"Hey, he's your pet, Bolin. You're responsible for his actions; he doesn't know the difference between right and wrong," Mako said as he and Korra left Bolin to his mess, being careful not to touch or step in anything.

"Ah, Korra! Good to see you're already up and about," Tenzin greeted his pupil. "I'd like to squeeze in a little training session with you before we head into the city today."

"Certainly, Tenzin; I guess since Bolin turned the kitchen into a demilitarized zone, breakfast will have to wait," Korra agreed.

"I'll see if I can scrounge something edible, once Bolin finishes up in there," Mako added.

Korra followed Tenzin back into the rest of his home, sharing a quick loving stare with her boyfriend before she left from his sight. Mako couldn't help but smile to himself; it seemed the arrival of this crazy young Avatar gave his life new meaning, and had resurrected some of his innocence. Mako suddenly flinched when a rolled up paper towel bounced off the back of his head.

"Hey Mr. Smooth Operator, think you can't zone out about your girlfriend for two minutes and give me some assistance here," Bolin requested.

* * *

The journey had been quite a workout for Taro and Stuffy. They never stopped until they reached an Earth Kingdom town with a train station. In order to make good time, Taro would have Stuffy slow to a walk, then hop off the bison's back and squirt some water in his mouth as the two walked beside each other. Only when Stuffy was up to it did Taro climb back on and would urge Stuffy to trot, and then a while later, to go to a gallop, or as Taro called it, "drop the hammer".

The train station wouldn't be expecting any passenger trains until morning, but that was fine with Taro. He and Stuffy had quietly and carefully snuck aboard an empty livestock boxcar on a freight train. As Stuffy got comfortable for sleep, Taro listened intently to the train crew outside. He was making sure they didn't get caught, and how far west the train would be going. Taro ended up getting a double dose of good news. He and Stuffy weren't discovered, and even though he heard Republic City was sealed off, the train would terminate its run at the closest station to the city. Plus, Taro's assumption was proved correct as the train would arrive at its last stop around sunrise. With any luck, he would be in Republic City shortly after daybreak.

Now the buffalo and his master were slowly approaching the east gates of the city. Sure enough, the entire entrance was closed with thick wooden gates. Taro knew that there was no way Stuffy could jump over the gates; they were too high. And upon further inspection, Taro spotted a wire poking through the miniscule gap between the two gates. The gates were not only barricaded, but booby-trapped as well.

'Dismantling this thing would be too dangerous, and would take me too long,' Taro thought to himself. 'There must be some safe way to get in.'

Just then, Taro felt his arm being nudged by Stuffy. The two looked at each other, and Stuffy lowered and raised his head, while digging at the ground with his hooves. Taro's eyes widened; he knew what Stuffy had in mind. But would it really work?

"Are you sure you're up to this, buddy," Taro asked his wooly friend, as he took off his supplies off the saddle. The buffalo gave a big snort and backed up a bit.

"Alright, Stuffy; let's not be subtle in our approach. Let's show these Equalists that we have arrived," Taro said with a cocky grin.

Stuffy stopped backing up, and then charged at full speed toward the gates, letting out a heavy grumble. Taro turned away just before the gates were smashed through; a quick, yet shattering explosion rattled the area. Taro looked through the gaping hole in the gates, and yelled, "Stuffy, are you alright?"

There was a moment of quiet, but then Stuffy came back through the shattered opening, completely unharmed! Taro grinned, and after re-strapping his supplies to the saddle, he climbed atop Stuffy and congratulated him: "Awesome work, buddy! Now let's find us some suckers!"

* * *

It was only a few minutes to nine, and everyone on Air Temple Island was now up and about. Korra and the Fabulous Bending Bros. were finishing their breakfast with Tenzin and his family. Korra was once again in an eager mood; she wanted to get into the city as soon as the clock struck nine. Just then, Korra felt a familiar hand touch her shoulder.

"Did you hear that, Korra," asked Mako.

"What was it," she questioned back. "I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like a muffled poof," Mako replied. "It just…it didn't sound right."

Suddenly, Pema burst into the room, clearly worried. "Lin is on the phone, Tenzin. She says there's an emergency."

"I'll be right back, everyone," Tenzin said as he stood, then followed after his wife.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin shared worried glances, wondering what was wrong. About a minute later, Tenzin and his wife returned.

"Pema, don't let the kids go outside. Korra, Mako, Bolin; we must go into the city immediately. Lin has already informed Asami and she is on her way."

The Avatar and the bending brothers stood up, as Korra asked, "Tenzin, what happened?"

"Someone just successfully penetrated the city's east gates," the master airbender answered.

* * *

Taro and Stuffy were zipping through the streets of Republic City, completely alone. While some parts of the city seemed to have averted damage, most of it was still in shambles. Windows in buildings were shattered, lampposts were bent, parts of the streets were broken up; Taro couldn't even imagine the utter carnage that took place here.

"Where the devil is everyone? I was expecting some sort of resistance when we first broke in," Taro said to his buffalo. The city was deathly quiet. The only sounds Taro heard were the wind in his ears, Stuffy's hooves against the ground, and the faraway chirping of birds. It seemed like the entire city was deserted: there were no citizens, no Equalists, no persons at all.

"Maybe we were too late, Stuffy," Taro said dejectedly. "But if that's the case, then I'm not going to be taken out by any Equalists who stayed behind after Amon and most of his followers left to expand his revolution."

Taro jumped off Stuffy, took his crossbow off the saddle, and assembled it into its full length mode. He then took an arrow out of his quiver, and loaded the weapon. Taro drew the crossbow up to his shoulder, and began looking left, right, high, and low for a target. And for the next hour, Taro did the job of a police officer, clearing a street, an alleyway, a certain building, but nowhere did he find anyone who might be a threat.

Suddenly, a massive shadow covered Taro and Stuffy. Immediately, Taro knew he had been discovered. He urged his buffalo to run, but a massive block of earth suddenly rose in front of him. Taro turned back and saw two old adults with four teenagers that had gotten off a sky bison. The two adults were a man who, judging from the arrow tattoo on his bald head was an air nomad, while the woman was dressed in metal armor, obviously a metalbender. Three of the four teenagers appeared to represent the other three elements, while the fourth, an incredibly beautiful young woman, seemed to be wearing a sort of jumpsuit. Strapped to her right arm was one of the Equalists' shock gloves, and it was crackling with power.

"Whoever you are, drop your weapons and put your hands where we can see them," the metalbending woman ordered. Taro glanced at Stuffy, who was restless. Taro jerked his head downwards, and Stuffy knelt to the ground. Taro then carefully placed his crossbow on the ground, too, and then moved to put his hands on his head.

"Not so fast, mister," the metalbending woman snapped. "I said 'weapons'! Don't think that I can't see those swords strapped to your back."

Taro's eyes went wide with surprise; this woman was good. As he took a closer look, he saw a special badge on her armor. He realized this woman was Republic City's top cop.

"You don't miss a thing, do you," Taro said with a hint of impression as he undid his cloak. He then carefully lifted the swords still in their sheathes off over his head.

"Here you go, Chief," Taro said, and he carefully tossed the swords to the woman, who easily caught them. "If you would please, take good care of those sabers. They're family heirlooms," Taro added.

The Chief handed the swords to the airbender, then used her metalbending to cuff Taro. "I have no idea who you are, but you are in trouble more ways than you can imagine, young man," she said sternly.

'Terrific,' Taro thought to himself as the group led him onto the air bison. 'My first day in Republic City and I'm being treated like a hardened criminal.'

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Taro has made the wrong impression with Team Avatar! Can he prove his innocence? Find out next chapter!**


	4. A New Team Member

**Author's Note: Previously, Taro was arrested by Lin Beifong and is being treated like a criminal. Now, see what happens in his interrogation! Here's a little tip: Taro has a real problem with authority.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

For nearly half an hour, Taro sat in an interrogation room at the Republic City Police Station, waiting for someone to supposedly start questioning him. He wondered if there were other morons in the city who were being treated the same way he was. From the other side of a mirrored window, Chief Beifong, along with Tenzin and Team Avatar were watching Taro's every move.

"I may not know who this man is, but since I ordered martial law to be extended until we found the culprit who broke into the city, I have no doubt this is said culprit," Lin said as she prepared to go in and start grilling the young man, who leaned his head back in a pathetic attempt to catch forty winks.

"I agree with you there, Lin," Tenzin added. "But how can you be so sure he's an Equalist, too? He had no Equalist weapons on his person, and those swords of his are magnificent. I just don't see Equalists using those sorts of primitive weapons."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Tenzin," Lin said. "You of all people should know that. Now, are you or Korra going to back me up in there, or would you like me to go one on one with him?"

"I'll go in if things start to get dicey. You go on and have your fun," Korra replied with a sly grin. Lin nodded, and opened the door, while Korra and her friends and her sifu got ready for the show.

As soon as the door opened, Taro snapped awake. "Well, it's about time you got here, Chief. I was worried you guys had forgotten about me."

"Believe me, young man; people like you who break into my city on the back of an under-grown sky bison are difficult to forget," Lin said sharply.

"I'm sorry, Chief; I need a little clarity here. In your opinion, who exactly are the people like me," Taro asked, somewhat insulted.

"Those who want to rid the world of all benders and 'cleanse' our so called filthy world. You are an Equalist, aren't you? Tell me, where are the others," Lin growled.

To the Chief's surprise, and to Korra and everyone else watching, the stranger burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Taro chuckled, trying to regain his composure. "You actually believe that I'm an Equalist? Oh, that is rich! Wait until the boys back home hear this rag!"

"My patience is near its end, kid," Lin snapped. "Tell me where your allegiances lie, or you will not see daylight ever again!"

"Very well, Chief. If you would like to know my identity, then lift up my right sleeve. You'll have no trouble verifying where I come from," Taro said just as harsh.

Lin turned toward the mirrored window and nodded her head, signaling Korra to come in. "Well, now it's a party. Where's that other pretty girl I saw when you guys busted me," Taro questioned.

"Hey, potty-mouth," Korra threatened. "Watch what you say in front of the Avatar and her friends!"

Taro was completely blindsided. He had no idea he was in the presence of the person who, despite her youthful appearance, was the protector of the human and spirit world.

"You mean you're really the Avatar? Well then, my sincerest apologies, Avatar…?"

"Korra," she answered. "And what might your name be?"

"The name's Taro," the young man answered.

"Korra, roll up his sleeve. He claims we'll know his identity by what's on his arm," Lin ordered. Korra did so, making sure the guy didn't try anything. She and Lin then got a look at his arm. Embedded in the skin was a tattoo of a buffalo's head, encircled by symbols of the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation. Though it had been a while since Lin had seen that symbol, she knew what it meant.

"Well, well, well," Lin said. "It seems our gate crasher is a member of the Buffalo Herders Sanctuary."

"Chief Taro Katana to you," he grumbled.

Lin scoffed, and said, "Really? You're the Chief of one of the most prolific wildlife refuges in the world? You're only what, 18?"

"You're right on the money, Chief," Taro answered.

"How come I've never heard of this place," Korra asked.

"Growing up in the South Pole and being isolated in a compound can do that to a person, Korra," Lin said briskly. "Since Taro here is the so-called leader of the refuge, I'll let him explain it if he can."

"Gladly," Taro answered. "Korra, the refuge was started by my granddad shortly after your predecessor, Avatar Aang, ended the Hundred-Year War. The mission of the refuge was to protect the wooly-haired buffalo from extinction, and have our herders guide weary travelers across our land. I inherited the rank of Chief when my father died unexpectedly eight years ago. Until I was seen fit to lead on my own, I had assistance from my mother and uncle. Shall I continue, Chief, or have you heard enough?"

"That's plenty. Since we now know who you really are, I must ask you, why did you and your buffalo, break into my city," Lin demanded.

"Finally, I thought you'd never ask," Taro feigned exhaustion. "I broke into _your_ city, because you, I, the Avatar, and the rest of your little group share a common enemy."

With his hands still cuffed to the table before him, Taro snapped his right fingers, and everyone was surprised to see a ball of flame erupt from his hand.

Taro was a firebender.

Just as quickly as he made the flame, Taro closed his right hand and extinguished it. "Now do you see why I'm here? Are the pieces of the puzzle coming together?"

"Why would you leave your own people behind to come to Republic City to find Amon," Korra asked.

"I received the news of his takeover via messenger hawk. I saw his attacks to not just benders in the city, but benders everywhere. I knew that if he wasn't stopped, he would extend his revolution to my domain. I couldn't just sit and wait for his army to come to my front door; I had to take action. But apparently I was too late; he's already desecrated this city and is in route to his next victims," Taro explained.

"You're only half right, Taro," Lin corrected. "Avatar Korra here defeated Amon. Turns out he was a waterbender who could bloodbend, and she exposed him for the liar he was. He and his brother Tarrlok, a corrupt city councilman, are at the bottom of the ocean now."

Taro took it all in. Why hadn't he seen it before? Messenger hawks weren't always as reliable as people perceived. The storm that had passed through the refuge the day before the hawk arrived could have been a catalyst.

"Well this is a fine 'how do you do' I got myself into," Taro said sheepishly. "I would be more than happy to repay the city for the damage my buffalo caused this morning. I'm sure someday in the future we can look back on this event and have a good laugh about it!"

"The others may be laughing, but I won't," Lin grumbled. "And neither will the citizens of this city when I announce that the extension of martial law was a false alarm caused by a hot-blooded, firebending buffalo rancher and his pet. Since you were somewhat cooperative, I'll let you off with a warning. Do not return to Republic City until martial law is lifted."

With flick of her wrist, Lin released Taro's cuffs. Then Tenzin poked his head into the room. "Lin, may I speak to you in private?"

"Don't go anywhere just yet," Lin told Taro. She walked out the door with Korra right behind her.

"Lin, this young man broke into our city using an old and unheard of method. He evaded our sights for over an hour. He wants to protect his people from harm, and he's a bender, no less!"

"What are you suggesting, Tenzin," Lin asked. "That I recant my warning and ask him to join our fight to weed out the remaining Equalists?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. We could use any kind of help we can get in this situation," the master airbender stated.

"He certainly has the spirit of a fighter," Korra added.

"His sense of humor is good. But I can help him make it better," Bolin said with a chuckle.

"The fact that Taro's a firebender certainly appeals to me," Mako agreed.

"Let's not forget the weapons he had on him," Asami threw in. "I'd like to see him in action before we decide to let him join our fight."

Knowing a lost cause when she saw one, Lin shook her head. "Very well; I'll ask him if he is interested. If so, then we'll take him to the gym to showcase his skills."

Lin walked back in and asked Taro if he would be willing to join their fight. She returned after a minute and said, "He said he'd have think about it for a few minutes."

The group was completely unprepared when they heard a very audible, "YAHOOO!"

Korra chuckled and said, "That few minutes flew by fast."

* * *

As Chief Beifong led Taro down to the police station's gym, Korra and her friends followed behind.

"Hey Korra," Mako whispered to his girlfriend. "Are you thinking the same thing about Taro that I am?"

"You mean that he's a brave and tough firebender who you'd want to go toe to toe with," Korra asked in a cocky tone.

"No, I mean Asami's dilemma," Mako answered. "You said she needed someone for herself, here's her chance."

Korra took a glance at Taro, and turned back to her boyfriend. "The fact that he is a firebender may appeal to Asami. He also seemed to stare at her when we found him, and he also asked about her during his interrogation."

"It could be a long shot, but I also noticed that while you were in the room with Lin, Asami never took her eyes off Taro. She just stared at him like she was trying to figure out who he was," Mako added.

"Still, we'd better leave the decision to themselves," Korra said. "They last thing they need is us pushing them on each other."

Finally, Team Avatar and Taro arrived at the gym, which had targets set up, and weights scattered everywhere.

"We'll have you start off with your firebending. Just do the best you can," Lin instructed Taro. The chief buffalo herder nodded, and took his stance. He then began a series of movements Tenzin and Lin hadn't seen in ages, and ones that Korra's friends had never seen before. The flames Taro shot were short and precise, and even though he hit every target he shot at, he had a feeling he wasn't really wowing his audience. If he was going to join their effort, he'd only be good at close combat when it came to bending. After a few minutes, Taro paused to catch his breath.

"I've been so busy at the sanctuary that I never really have much time to practice my bending. I've accomplished the basics and some advanced moves as you just saw, but my guess is that I'm a journeyman firebender at best," Taro explained.

"Are you serious," Tenzin asked. "Those firebending moves are like what the first firebenders used. I haven't seen moves like that since Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko performed them. How is it that you know them?"

"Well, when you grow up in a wildlife refuge, and passing travelers are the only living pieces of the outside world that you see, you don't learn very much very fast," Taro replied. "My father was a firebender, and he had to learn it on his own, without a master. When he discovered that I was a firebender as well, he just taught me everything he had learned."

"Firebending has changed over the years," Mako spoke up. "If you want, I can show you some of what they are using today."

"I would appreciate that very much, Mister…?" Taro asked.

"Mako and this is my brother Bolin, and our friend Asami Sato," Mako replied.

"Sato? Any relation to Hiroshi," Taro questioned, as he was intrigued.

"He was my father," Asami answered somberly.

"You mean he's dead," Taro asked.

"He's dead to me, at least. It turns out he was an ally to Amon and I never saw it coming," Asami explained. "He's in prison now, where he belongs. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I hear a lot of stories about how modern Republic City has become, and your father's company was at the forefront of modernization. My fellow herders and I never really cared much for those Satomoblies and felt any kind of updates to our refuge would taint its charm and legacy. Although I have been curious about at least setting up some sort of telegraph system so we can get information and news more efficiently then messenger hawks," Taro replied.

"Now that you've shown us your bending skills," Lin said as she pulled out Taro's sabers. "Let's see how you fare with these."

Lin tossed the swords back to Taro, who easily caught them, and strapped them to his back. He then reached behind him to grasp the handles of the sabers, and drew them out one at a time.

"Tenzin, blow some of the dummies toward Taro, and we'll see how good his reaction time is," Lin requested. Tenzin nodded, and used his airbending to send stuffed dummies toward Taro at a fast speed. Taro reacted instantly, jumping over one dummy, slicing off another's head, stabbing a third in its gut, and so on. Everyone watching Taro go through the motions was amazed. He seemed to move at just the right moments, and his accuracy was flawless. To put an exclamation on his exercise, Taro threw one sword at one of the last two incoming dummies, then jumped into the air, raised his other sword over his head, and brought it down in a stabbing motion on the other dummy.

Taro breathed deep, and then retrieved both his swords, tossing them into the air, catching them, and then sheathing the sabers behind his back.

"So, am I a part of the team," Taro asked. The group shared looks, and they seemed to agree that Taro was one excellent fighter.

"Your firebending still needs some work, but with Mako's help, I think you'd make a great ally," Lin replied.

"Welcome to Team Avatar, Taro," Bolin cheered as he drew Taro into a massive hug. Taro couldn't believe how strong Bolin really was.

"Bolin, could you put me down? I swear to the spirits you just broke my back," Taro groaned. Bolin immediately let go, as Korra, Mako, and Asami laughed.

"Sorry, but my brother is a hugger," Mako said as he and Taro shook hands. "It's awesome to meet another firebender like yourself."

"Right back at you, Mako. I can't wait see some of these modern firebending moves of yours," Taro said with a smile. He then turned to Korra. "Since you are the Avatar, maybe you can show me some firebending as well, Korra."

"It would be my pleasure to spar with you sometime," Korra replied as she put on a sly grin. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Taro answered. He then turned to Asami.

"Miss Sato, even though it sounded like I disrespected your family's success, I would certainly like to see some of your company's creations, as I'm sure I'll be facing them with you guys in the streets," Taro said kindly.

"Of course, we'll need to bring you up to speed on everything that has happened. And please, call me Asami," she replied.

Taro gave the young heiress a sincere smile, to which she returned.

"May I offer you a place to sleep, Taro," Tenzin asked. "With you new in town, and martial law in effect, I don't think you'd want to camp in the park."

"Thank you for your offer, Tenzin," Taro answered. "The world needs more airbenders, and it would be an honor for me to stay with one."

Tenzin sighed heavily. "Well, enjoy the quiet while it lasts, my new friend."

"What do you mean by that," Taro asked.

Korra laughed and said, "Tenzin has three very rambunctious airbending children, and one newborn son."

* * *

**A/N: Team Avatar has a new ally! And has Asami found a new man to rebound on? Find out in next week's chapter!**


	5. Becoming Acquainted

**Author's Note: Last time, Taro was able to prove his true colors and was elected into Team Avatar. Now, watch as he makes fast friends with Tenzin's family and begins his first mission with his new allies. Oh, and there's a makorra moment in this chapter, along with Mr. Bad Hairdo himself, Tahno!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

Chief Beifong was finally able to inform the public that martial law was relaxed, and after picking up Stuffy from the police lockup, Taro boarded a ferry to Air Temple Island. When he arrived, Team Avatar, along with Tenzin and his family were waiting for him.

"Daddy, what is that," Ikki immediately started asking. "That creature looks so much like Oogi, only smaller and his fur is brown instead of white! And who's that boy riding him? He's cute!"

Taro caught the little airbender's questions and gave a chuckle. Despite having an aloof attitude with most of his herders, Taro loved children. He hopped off Stuffy to meet the airbending family.

"Pema, kids, I'd like you to meet Taro Katana, Chief of the Buffalo Herders Sanctuary. Taro, this is my wife Pema, my daughters Jinora and Ikki, and my sons Meelo and Rohan," Tenzin greeted.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay here," Taro said after giving a respectful bow to the airbending family.

"I have to ask you, Taro," Ikki started up again. "Is that bison a cousin to our sky bison Oogi? And do you really live on a refuge where you raise those buffalo?"

Taro laughed at Ikki's perky nature, and said, "Yes, Ikki: Stuffy here is a distant cousin to the sky bison. The only other differences between Stuffy and Oogi are that Stuffy has four legs, a shorter tail, and he can't fly. And yes, I live way off in the Earth Kingdom on a large refuge where volunteers, my family, and I raise hundreds of these beasts."

Jinora walked up and said, "I've read about the refuge before. I would love to go there someday, Taro."

Taro gave the eldest of the children a sincere smile and a thank you.

"Ikki, Jinora, would you be kind enough to show Taro to his room," Tenzin asked his daughters.

"Actually," Taro said. "I was wondering where your bison caves were, Tenzin. I'd like to stay near Stuffy if at all possible."

"Are you sure about that, Taro," Tenzin pondered. "This isn't the Earth Kingdom, remember. It's Republic City, and it can get rather chilly here at night."

"I'm a firebender, I have a buffalo that can be used as a warm pillow, and my mother packed me the thickest blanket she ever knitted. I think I'll manage," Taro said reassuringly.

"Very well; girls, if you would, take Taro to the bison caves," Tenzin said.

As the airbending girls led Taro and Stuffy to the caves, Korra and her friends followed. "You certainly seem attached to your bison, Taro," Korra claimed.

"I don't see him as a pet, Korra. I've raised Stuffy myself since I was ten. He's the closest thing I ever had to a brother," Taro said.

"I can't even imagine what it must be like living on a wildlife refuge," Asami added. "Don't you guys ever get bored when you aren't keeping tabs on your buffalo?"

"Occasionally," Taro replied. "But we do come up with ways to help pass the time. For example, when it's someone's birthday on the refuge, we throw him or her into the main watering hole with all their clothes on!"

Bolin immediately burst into laughter. "Oh, that is a good one! On your next birthday Mako, Korra and I will toss you into the pools at the arena!"

"Don't mess with my boyfriend as long as I'm around, Bolin," Korra said in a half-threatening, half-joking tone.

Asami and the airbending girls laughed at the sight as the bison caves came into view. "Since you have a cousin to our pets with you, I'm sure the sky bison will warm up to you rather fast," Jinora claimed.

"There's also plenty of sweet grass and water here for Stuffy to eat and drink," Ikki added.

Taro got a good look at the caves and smiled. They were large and roomy, but it wouldn't be like that once a few sky bison came in at night. Still, with just himself and Stuffy, they wouldn't need much room.

"This is perfect, girls," Taro said. "Thank you very much. Stuffy what do you think of your home away – Stuffy? Where are you?"

Taro noticed his buffalo was no longer beside him. His eyes darted around, finally spotting Stuffy's behind trotting around a corner.

"Stuffy, what's wrong," Taro called as he gave chase, Team Avatar along with Jinora and Ikki on his heels. When he came around the corner, he stopped with dread in his eyes. Stuffy was grumbling at an equally frustrated polar bear-dog!

"Stuffy! Stand down, boy! You know you wouldn't stand a chance against that creature," Taro ordered as he stood in front of his buffalo.

"Naga, what did I tell you about being rude to visitors," Korra reprimanded her pet. "Stuffy the buffalo is a friend, and so is his rider. Be nice!"

For a moment, the two animals sniffed each other, and then seemed to acknowledge each other. Suddenly, a blur of red hopped off the saddle on Naga and came in front of Stuffy.

"There you are, Pabu," Bolin said happily. "I'd like you to meet Taro and his buffalo, Stuffy."

"Wow, this little guy sure is cute," Taro said as he scratched Pabu's chin. "We don't have any fire ferrets out where I live."

"We'll leave you and Stuffy to the cave; just be ready because we'll be heading back into the city soon, and we could really use your help," Korra told Taro, who nodded and led Stuffy back to the cave. As Team Avatar and Ikki and Jinora walked back towards the temple, Asami kept thinking back about Taro. The young man was quite a talented individual, with both with his firebending and his sword handling. He seemed to hit it off with everyone well once they found out he wasn't an Equalist. The fact that Taro had lost his father at a young age made Asami feel sorry for him; she didn't like the one thing they had in common, and that was that had both lost a parent when they were children. She wondered, 'Could Taro become more than just a friend to me?'

* * *

As Taro began setting down some of his belongings in the bison caves, he was thinking about all the people he had met a while ago. He still couldn't believe he was in the presence of the Avatar and a master airbender. True, Korra had an attitude, and Taro was certain she had the bending skills to back it up; but he could tell just by looking at her, that Korra was still learning new skills and bending techniques. Mako seemed to be a tough as nails firebender, and Taro was eager to see what Mako could show him. Bolin was a funny earthbender, but Taro was sure he could put up a good fight when needed.

But the person Taro was enamored with the most was Asami, the only non-bender in Team Avatar. Even though she couldn't bend, and appeared to be nothing more than a pretty face, Asami proved she could stand up for herself and carry herself in a fight. It also seemed like Asami had endured quite a few hurdles in her life that were personal before she met Korra and her friends. Losing her father by the way of the city's justice system was not as bad as the way Taro lost his father, but he certainly understood Asami's pain. He wondered if Asami could become more than just an ally and a friend.

Taro finished his unpacking, and rode Stuffy back out of the caves. With his sabers strapped to his back, his crossbow and his lasso at his side, and his firebending ready to burn, Taro was ready to take the fight to the Equalists. Korra and her friends were waiting for him, along with Tenzin.

"Ready for your first mission," Korra asked her newest ally. Taro nodded and said, "Let's get it on!"

Turns out, Taro's first "mission" was actually going with Bolin to assist construction workers on rebuilding the pro-bending arena and other dilapidated structures in the city. Though disappointed that he wouldn't be fighting anyone, Taro was happy to know he was helping to make a difference. After a couple hours, Bolin suggested Taro join him for lunch at Narook's.

Taro had never eaten Water Tribe food before, but thanks to Bolin's insistence, Taro quickly began enjoying his midday meal. "I wish more waterbenders came through my refuge with this stuff," Taro said happily. "I should have tried these noodles ages ago."

Bolin grinned and replied, "Get used to the stuff, Taro! We eat here every chance we get!"

"So Bolin, if you don't mind me asking how did you and your friends meet Asami? Despite her not being a bender, I must say she's quite fierce," Taro questioned.

"Believe or not, she and Mako met when she accidently struck him with her motor scooter," Bolin laughed.

"Seriously," Taro said with a quirked eyebrow. "That sounds like something out of a romance novel!"

"Well, in Mako's case, Asami wasn't his romance, but he didn't realize it until later," Bolin explained. "Asami had her father sponsor our pro-bending team, but none of us knew it was all a ruse for Asami's father to get to us and take us out. And later, when we found out Korra had been kidnapped by that corrupt city councilman, all Mako could think about was if he would ever see Korra again. It was then Asami and I noticed that he deeply cared about Korra's safety."

"Wow, what else happened here before I arrived," Taro asked.

Bolin told Taro everything that had happened over the past couple of months. It was quite a tale, and Taro was amazed once Bolin finished.

"That's incredible that Korra loses her bending to Noatok, yet unlocks her airbending to defeat him and then Avatar Aang restores her bending and grants her the ability to restore all those who lost their bending," Taro said.

"Korra has been itching to restore everyone's bending ever since we got back here. The only caveat is that it takes a lot of energy and strength on her part, and by the end of the day, she's so tired she can barely stand. That's why my brother has been going with her, to make sure she doesn't over do it," Bolin explained.

"Your brother seems somewhat of a quiet person," Taro pointed out. "Has he ever felt this way about a girl before, Bolin?"

"He seemed a little awestruck with Asami when they met. It wasn't until Korra joined our team and proved that Asami's father was an Equalist supporter did he start to see her as a good friend. But after Tarrlok kidnapped Korra, his feelings just erupted from inside him," Bolin answered. He then looked out one of the restaurant's windows.

"I really hope he and Korra keep this relationship of theirs going well. After our parents died, Mako was very reluctant to make new friends or date anyone because he was afraid he'd lose them. Korra just fills a void in his heart and I think gives him another reason to live every day. I wonder how Korra's healing session is going right now."

* * *

In the heart of Republic City, Korra was just about to restart her healing session at City Hall after an hour rest for lunch. Every person in line came up one at a time, and would kneel before Korra, who would then restore that person's lost bending. Standing about three feet behind her was Mako, whose job it was to observe Korra and have her pause for a minute or so if she looked like she was getting weak. Occasionally, Mako would give his girlfriend some water from a canteen to keep her hydrated. The benders Korra restored were divided up into groups of how everyone used their bending. Those who used their bending at work or at home around the house as necessities were restored first. Korra was making excellent progress, and though she wanted to keep going despite feeling weak at times, she always paused when Mako told her to, both to humor him, and because she knew he was right. If Korra wasn't careful, she wouldn't be able to help anyone for days, and not being able to restore a person's lost bending burned her up inside.

She had just finished restoring a firebender's bending who worked at the same power plant with Mako when Korra felt her boyfriend squeeze her shoulder. Korra sighed, and held up her hand to the people still waiting to be restored, who by now accepted that the Avatar needed to rest every now and then for a moment.

"How are you holding up, Korra," Mako asked.

"Worn out, Mako. But I don't want to stop now. These people need my help, and I don't care how long it takes me. I won't give up until every person in this city has their bending restored," Korra said with fiery eyes.

"Just remember not to overdo it," Mako reminded her. He then gave her a loving grin. "I want to hold onto you for a long time."

Korra immediately hugged her boyfriend of only a few days and said, "I love you, Mako. Thanks for caring so much."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't," Mako asked slyly.

"Boyfriend? I'm surprised at you, Uh-vatar," an oily voice spoke.

"Hello Tahno," Korra grumbled, turning to see the Wolf-Bats team captain already kneeling down, waiting for her to restore his bending.

"I don't get it, Korra. Why are you an item with your team captain, when one, I thought he was dating Asami Sato, and two, I'm sure you could do so much better," he asked.

"He and Asami broke up," Korra answered. "And your probably right in that I could do better than Mako, but I love him for who he is; and he feels the same way."

"What do you say to that, Pretty Boy," Mako snorted.

"Humph, your loss, Uh-vatar," Tahno grumbled. "Now, are you going to restore my waterbending or are you such a sore loser in pro-bending that you'll turn me down?"

Korra nearly lost it, but maintained her composure since she was in public. "As much as I can't stand a snooty and smug person like yourself, my inner Avatar spirit is not going to let you sulk through life without your bending."

So Korra restored Tahno's bending, but after he actually thanked her, she said, "Oh by the way, we talked to the people in charge of the arena. As soon as we weed out the rest of the Equalists in the city, there will be a rematch, your Wolf-Bats against our Fire Ferrets. And this time, it will be a fair fight."

"We'll see who laughs last, Korra," Tahno said teasingly. Just then, he felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder, and spin him around.

Mako was mere inches from Tahno's face, and he growled, "If I ever catch you bothering or hurting my girlfriend in any way again, so help me I will burn that thing you call a hairdo off your head! You understand?"

"Absolutely Mako," Tahno said slightly worried. He then walked away as fast as he could.

"Mako, was that really necessary," Korra asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"That jerk has been a thorn in my side for too long, Korra," Mako said. "I'm not about to let him do the same to you."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle him myself," Korra said, a little agitated.

"I know you can," Mako answered, and took her hand. "And I love that about you. But you don't always have to be the tough one. Just humor me here, alright?"

"Only if you'll do the same for me, City Boy," Korra said. "I know the boyfriend looks out for his girlfriend. Just be expecting me to return the favor."

The encounter with Tahno seemed to give Korra a boost of energy, and she carried on with the restoring session. As she began getting back into rhythm, Mako thought to himself, 'I could go on and on about how much I love you, Korra. I hope you and me are together for a long, long time.'

* * *

**A/N: So Taro learns what happened before he showed up, Bolin turns him on to Water Tribe food, and Mako threatens Tahno to stay away from his girl! What will happen next? Check back next week to find out; until then, read and review on how I'm doing so far!**


	6. An Evening with Taro

**Author's Note: I wanted everyone to know now that there will be a few songs in this story. You'll see two in this chapter, and there will be more to come in the future. So, without further ado, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I also do not own the songs "A Horse With No Name" and "You Can Do Magic". They are the property of the band America. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

After lunch at Narook's, Bolin and Taro went back to work to assist other construction crews rebuilding damaged buildings. Since part of his job on the refuge was to help people cross it, Taro enjoyed the dividends the work gave. He was happy to see many people, most of them families, be able to return to their homes. The hours flew by, and soon, the sun was beginning to set. Bolin and Taro climbed atop Stuffy and rode back to the ferry that would take them and the rest of Team Avatar back to Air Temple Island before martial law was reinforced.

Dinner was more of a question and answer session, with all of Team Avatar curious about their new member. Taro gave the best answers he could, with some questions like who actually started the buffalo sanctuary, what he usually did during a normal day, etc. But whenever someone mentioned Taro's father or when Taro brought him up, his eyes would move away for a moment, as he became immersed in his father's memory. Everyone seemed to understand that talking about his father was difficult, but Asami was even more intrigued by his sullenness. She hoped she could get a chance to talk to him privately about it and share her own stories about her mother.

After dinner, the airbending kids were somewhat bored, what with the radio quiet because of martial law they couldn't hear any music or listen to their favorite serial show. Taro overheard the kids' complaints about it, and got a great idea.

"I'll be right back, everyone," Taro said as he walked outside. Everyone was perplexed at what Taro had planned. A couple minutes later, Taro returned carrying a large, odd-shaped case.

"Making his live concert debut at Air Temple Island in Republic City, please welcome Taro Katana," Taro said in a jokingly tone as he retrieved his guitar and showed it off to his new friends. The eyes of the kids lit up, and Tenzin was happy that now his three older children could have something to preoccupy them while he and Pema took care of baby Rohan. The master airbender ushered Team Avatar and his kids into a large sitting room, and cautioned Taro about singing too loudly before he and Pema left.

"This first song was written by my father," Taro said as he sat on a sofa and carefully tuned his instrument. "He wrote it in honor of my granddad, who left his home to find a suitable location for a buffalo refuge. My dad would often sing it to me at bedtime. It's called 'A Horse with No Name'".

The kids sat on the floor before Taro, with Korra and Mako on his right, and Bolin and Asami on his left. Taro carefully began strumming the guitar with a steady rhythm, then after a moment began singing:

_"On the first part of the journey  
I was looking at all the life  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
There was sand and hills and rings  
The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz  
And the sky with no clouds  
The heat was hot and the ground was dry  
But the air was full of sound_

I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La la la la la la la la la la la

After two days in the desert sun  
My skin began to turn red  
After three days in the desert fun  
I was looking at a river bed  
And the story it told of a river that flowed  
Made me sad to think it was dead

You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la la la la la la la la la la

_After nine days I let the horse run free  
Cause the desert had turned to sea  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
There was sand and hills and rings  
The ocean is a desert with its life underground  
And the perfect disguise above  
Under the cities lies a heart made of ground  
But the humans will give no love_

You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la la la la la la la la la la"

The kids immediately began clapping as Taro finished the song, and Bolin joined in. Korra, Asami, and Mako simply gave smiles of satisfaction.

"That was fantastic, absolutely wonderful," Ikki said as she bounced up and down.

"Can you play some more," Meelo asked energetically.

"Yes, I'd love to hear what else you know," Jinora added.

Taro smiled and said, "Alright, this next one was also written by my father, but he wrote it for my mother and performed it for her on their wedding day."

"How romantic," Ikki squealed.

"That's just like how my romance novels go sometimes," Jinora threw in. Meelo simply went "Bleh!"

After giving a chuckle at Meelo, Taro began playing again. After the intro, his voice joined in:

_"I never believed in things that I couldn't see  
I said if I can't feel it then how can it be  
No, no magic could happen to me  
And then I saw you_

I couldn't believe it, you took my heart  
I couldn't retrieve it, said to myself  
What's it all about  
Now I know there can be no doubt

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo

And when the rain is beating upon the window pane  
And when the night it gets so cold, when I can't sleep  
Again you come to me  
I hold you tight, the rain disappears  
Who would believe it  
With a word you dry my tears

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo

And If I wanted to  
I could never be free  
I never believed it was true  
But now it's so clear to me

You can do magic  
You can have anything that you desire  
Magic, and you know  
You're the one who can put out the fire

You know darn well  
When you cast your spell you will get your way  
When you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
Doo, doo, doo

You're the one who can put out the fire  
You're the one who can put out the fire  
You're the one who can put out the fire"

All throughout the song, Korra and Mako couldn't help but share loving stares at each other. They also blushed because it seemed Taro already knew about their relationship status. They didn't notice that Asami was watching every move Taro made on his guitar. His hands seemed to move in just the right rhythm, and his voice was somewhat rough, yet clear. Asami didn't know, but Bolin had noticed how she was staring at Taro. He knew she was feeling something towards the buffalo herder.

For the next hour, Taro sang songs he knew, and everyone loved them. When Tenzin and Pema came back to take the rest of their kids to bed, they were disappointed, but Taro promised them he'd sing the next night.

"You should all turn in soon, too" Tenzin requested to Team Avatar. "We have another busy day, you know."

"He's right, Bolin. You'll need all your strength after all your heavy lifting today," Mako said to his brother, who stifled back a yawn.

"We'll see you all bright and early then," Korra added as she and Mako shared a good-night kiss, and retired to their separate quarters. Bolin followed his brother, leaving Asami alone with Taro.

"Will you be heading home to your estate," Taro asked.

"It's too late for me now," Asami answered. "I'll stay here for tonight. But I think I'll have some tea before I go to bed."

"Mind if I join you," Taro asked. "I mean, we didn't exactly get a chance to really know each other today. Besides, I hear the tea in this city is exceptional."

Asami was surprised by Taro's forwardness, but was also happy, too. "I'd like that. Drinking tea is better when you have someone to share it with."

* * *

**A/N: Taro gives his new friends a free, private concert, and draws more attention from the beautiful Asami Sato! What will become of this? Find out in my next installment! In the meantime, please read and review!**


	7. Friends Who Lost Their Fathers

**Author's Note: In the previous chapter, everyone bid their good-nights, except Asami and Taro. Now the two will begin learning more about each other, sparks will fly, we will learn what happened to Taro's father, Gilbert, and there is some Makorra action near the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

After a few minutes, the tea was ready. Taro and Asami sat in the large sitting room and began conversing over their tea.

"So, exactly what is it like living on a wildlife refuge," Asami asked.

"Every day is a new adventure," Taro stated. "Anything can happen out on those prairies, and it usually does. Whether we have to escort some travelers across the sanctuary, stop a stampede or scare off and/or kill a dangerous predator stalking our herd, it's never boring out there."

"Seems like ever since I met Korra and her friends, every day has never been boring around here," Asami added. "So far, we haven't been able to pick out the Equalists in the city, but everyone knows that they're out there."

"It must have been difficult for you to find out the truth about your father, Asami. No person should have to lose a parent like that and so soon in their lives," Taro said sympathetically.

"Unfortunately, I lost my mother before my dad," Asami said looking down at her tea. "When I was a child, a gang of bending triads broke into our mansion, and my mother was killed in the ruckus. My father changed after that. He still treated me with so much love, but he encouraged me to take self-defense classes so I could hold my own in a fight. I had no idea he was just trying to make me into him, and make me hate benders like he does. I hate triads because they give all benders a bad name, but because of my father losing his lover, he feels all benders are bad."

"That just sickens me. Where I come from, Asami, we have benders and non-benders living and working together all day, every day, and not once have we ever had a problem," Taro said disgusted.

"Well, until we weed out the last of the Equalists, it will be a problem here," Asami said after a sip of tea. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you lose your father?"

Taro was somewhat shocked, but he had a feeling this question was coming. He just didn't expect it would be Asami asking it. She seemed to sense his discomfort, and added, "You don't have to tell me if it's too painful."

"I should be alright, Asami. It's just that you're the first person I've ever told this story to," Taro said with a hint of sadness. He paused and began his story:

"One thing you need understand about my father, Asami, is that he loved me like any father loved his child. He was always eager to teach me new things because I inherited so many of his traits. I learned so much about buffalo herding at an early age, my father was certain that he and I would head the refuge's operations together when I turned 13. I'll never forget my tenth birthday. That morning, my dad woke me up early to a big birthday breakfast. He then took me out to our big stable barn to show me something. One of our female buffalo had given birth to a male baby bison. Dad then told me that newborn buffalo was mine to keep and raise on my own. I was so happy. I had helped my uncle and dad raise many other newborns, but I wasn't allowed to keep them until I was seen fit to do so. The entire day, my dad and I rode around the refuge on his bison, with my new pet following us. And when we returned home, my mom had a huge spread for our dinner. She even made my favorite chocolate cake for dessert. I was convinced that this birthday couldn't get any better; and I was right, because from the next day forward, it was all downhill from there.

"The next day, we received reports from our night watchmen that a moose-lion was stalking around the refuge, and my father went out to investigate. I couldn't come because dad didn't want to risk my safety. I understood what he meant and accepted it. It took him and a hunting party all day, but they found the predator and killed it. But then things got worse. The day after the predator scare, my father had a bad feeling that an awful storm was coming. During his life, dad had watched the weather patterns that we experienced and tried his best to predict when we got rain, sunshine, bad storms, etc. Well, from everything he had gathered that day, he was convinced that a not only was this storm that was coming was bad; it had the potential to create tornadoes. Later in the day, when he saw the clouds starting to rotate, dad ordered our earthbenders to create underground bunkers for everyone, herders and buffalo alike. That's when my uncle gave him a shock: my newborn bison was still out on the range, grazing for the day with its mother. Dad went out to find the two, even though the tornado had already made contact with the ground. He managed to find the missing buffalo, and they were right in the twister's path. Dad ordered the mother to start running back to the village and kept my bison in his arms.

"Dad was able to make it back, and he dropped off the buffalo with my uncle. But before he could reach our shelter, the twister changed course and picked up him and his buffalo. When everyone found out what had happened, they started searching for him, but no one was able to find a trace of him anywhere on the refuge. We all soon realized that the wind spirits had taken my father, and for the first time, the refuge didn't have a leader. When my uncle told me and my mom, I took the baby buffalo my dad had rescued back into the shelter and locked ourselves inside. Everyone was nervous that I would slay this newborn buffalo because they thought I felt it was the reason my father was gone. But instead, I talked to the buffalo for an entire day, and I kept wondering why my dad had to die for this beast to be safe. When I finally emerged from the bunker, everyone knew I was ten years old, but they claimed I was no longer a boy. I stopped grieving over my dad long ago, Asami. I may not like the fact that he was taken from me so soon and so suddenly, but I had to accept it. Because if I didn't, I never would be where I am now."

Asami was in shock at how much Taro's story mirrored hers. The only difference was that she still had somewhat of a good childhood, while Taro was forced to forego his childhood to in order to lead his herders. She reached over and took his hand.

"I admire the fact that you led your people when you needed to, Taro. You must have needed all your strength to get through that difficult time," Asami said in a comforting tone.

"I still don't know how I do it today, Asami. What I do know is that I still love my father…and I still miss him so much," Taro trailed off as he sniffed back a tear.

Asami then caught herself doing something completely unexpected. She leaned over to Taro and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Taro immediately flinched, and pulled back, gazing at Asami with surprised eyes. The young heiress blushed and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was just…"

Asami stopped when Taro put a hand on her shoulder. He then smiled and said, "Don't be sorry, Asami; I'm not. Telling you that story really helped me, and I'm glad I can finally share this with someone other than my family."

Taro then finished his tea, and got up to take Asami's, which she had finished before. "I'd better get down to the caves before Stuffy wonders where I am. I look forward to our day tomorrow, Asami."

She smiled and replied, "So do I, Taro. Good night."

* * *

Korra woke up in the middle of the night with a small yelp. She took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead. She couldn't seem to understand why this nightmare had happened. Amon was dead now, so why was she seeing him in her dreams? Korra looked outside; there were some clouds moving in. Since she was a natural waterbender, Korra could feel it in her bones that rain was coming. The young Avatar tried to go back to sleep, but was too shocked by her nightmare. If she couldn't sleep, she needed someone, anyone to talk to.

Korra quietly got out of bed, being careful not to wake Naga, and crept along the hallways of the air temple. Practically everyone was in bed at this hour, but as Korra tiptoed through the boys' dorms, she saw a light coming through the crack at the bottom of one of the sliding doors. She realized that was Mako's room. Now she had someone to talk to, and more importantly, someone she trusted more than anyone else. Korra approached the door quietly, and then gently knocked.

"Who is it," called the sound of Mako's voice.

"It's me, Mako. May I come in," the Avatar asked.

"Korra? Yeah, of course," he answered. Korra carefully slid the door halfway open, and slid inside. She found Mako sitting up in bed, with the covers pulled up to his waist, reading a book.

"What are you doing up at this hour," he asked as he set his book aside.

"I needed someone to talk to, you're the only person awake so, here I am," Korra stuttered.

Mako nodded and said, "Let me guess, you had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep, right?"

Korra flinched, and asked in a surprised tone, "How did you know? Am I that easy to read?"

"No, but Bolin had the same experiences when he was younger, so I could tell when something was troubling him. Now what's troubling you," Mako asked as he gestured Korra to sit on his bed. The Avatar walked closer and sat beside her boyfriend.

"Amon was in my nightmare, Mako. He was coming after me again. But this time, when I tried to bend, nothing happened. I realized then that he wasn't trying to take my bending; he was going to kill me. I kept running, but then I tripped. Just as I was getting up, Amon had me in a chokehold. I tried to call for you to help me, and he just said that 'your boyfriend can't help you now. I already got him'. Then I screamed again because I was mortified that I lost you, and then I woke up."

Korra was on the verge of tears, and she tried desperately to hide them, as she didn't want Mako to see her like this. The firebender then took Korra's hands and said, "Korra, what you saw isn't going to happen. After going through a stressful time like you did, it's bound to haunt you in your dreams for a little while. And everyone does become scared sometimes, but if you're not afraid to tell someone, like me, then that means you're quite brave, too. Just don't try to repress your emotions, Korra. If you feel like you have to cry, then let it out; don't bottle it all up."

Korra quivered for a moment, and then threw her arms around Mako's waist. She began sobbing heavily, her shoulders heaving up and down. Mako held Korra and rubbed her back with his left hand, and ran his right hand through her hair. He then pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered, "Everything will be alright, Korra. Just let it all out, I promise you'll be alright."

"Mako, you really are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for," Korra cried softly, her voice muffled against his chest. She came out from his embrace and added, "I love you so much, Mako. Please don't ever leave me!"

Mako took his scarf, which was hanging from his bed's headboard, and used it to gently wipe away Korra's tears. He then smiled and replied, "You have nothing to worry about, Korra. You're stuck with me for a long time."

That night, Mako didn't care if he was caught with Korra in his bedroom. He was just being a good boyfriend and comforting his girl when she needed it the most.

* * *

**A/N: Asami seems to be very comforting with Taro, and Mako is becoming a good boyfriend to the Avatar! Next time, the action level will start to go up! Please, review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	8. The Ambusher Gets Ambushed

**Author's Note: Previously, we saw Taro and Asami hit it off well with each other after learning about their pasts. Now, prepare to catch a glimpse of Taro's ferocity as trouble begins brewing again in Republic City!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

The sound of rain pelting the ground echoed inside the bison caves on Air Temple Island. Taro was still sleeping, his body resting against Stuffy and covered with a red blanket. The buffalo herder stirred at the sound of the rain, then nuzzled back against his buffalo. However, Taro didn't hear footsteps entering the caves, and he didn't wake up until he felt something wet and sticky slap his face.

"Ugh! What was that," Taro questioned groggily. He looked up and saw Naga with a perplexed smile, and she leaned down to lick him again.

"No, Naga please! Oh spirits! HELP! BIG GIANT POLAR BEAR-DOG," Taro yelled in disgust. Korra suddenly came rushing into the caves, and nearly started laughing at her pet licking the face of her newest friend.

"Naga, leave Taro alone! He's not used to how you show your affections," Korra ordered. The polar bear-dog backed away from Taro as he desperately tried to wipe Naga's slobber off his face.

"That is one wake-up call I could do without," Taro grumbled. Korra came further towards him and said, "I came to tell you that breakfast is almost ready. And considering the rain, we'll have to do most of our work indoors today."

"Any news on any of the Equalist gangs," Taro asked as he roused Stuffy.

"None at all. I have a feeling they know we're on the lookout for them, so they won't pull any moves until they're good and ready," Korra replied.

"Why do I get the feeling this whole trip of mine was a waste of time," Taro pondered out loud. "I came here to find some Equalists and open a can of butt-kicking on them. Don't get me wrong, Korra. I enjoy helping the people of this city, but when are we going to see some real action?"

"Watch what you say, Taro," the Avatar answered as they walked outside and she bent the rain so Taro, Stuffy, and Naga wouldn't get wet. "You might just get what you want and much sooner than you expected."

As they came inside, Taro could already overhear the enthusiasm of the airbending kids. He gave a small chuckle when he heard Ikki say, "He was such a good singer, daddy. I wish you could have heard him play. Do you think you can hear him after your work today?"

"It all depends on what happens, Ikki. There are no guarantees that today will be like yesterday," Tenzin said as Korra and Taro entered the dining room. He glanced up and said in a somewhat sly tone, "I'm sure none of us want a repeat performance of what happened yesterday morning, right Taro?"

"Not at all, Tenzin," Taro said. "In fact I have already had one devil of a morning; Korra's pet licked me right in the face as I was sleeping!"

The kids all laughed, as well as Bolin. As Taro looked about the room, he spotted Asami, who smiled at him kindly. Taro wasn't aware yet, but the young heiress was now somewhat infatuated with him. She seemed to think he was a mysterious person who had a troubled past like she, Mako, and Bolin had, but he never let it slow him down. His aloof exterior was just a mask he put on; he revealed that he did have a kinder and more outgoing side, but he preferred to keep it hidden among people he wasn't familiar with. She kept hoping that maybe Taro felt the same way.

After their morning meal, Taro witnessed Mako and Korra teach him some of the more modern firebending moves they had promised to show him. The buffalo herder was quite enthralled, and tried his best to remember the moves. Then, Tenzin, Team Avatar, and their newest member headed back into the city as soon as martial law was relaxed. Korra and Mako went down to City Hall so Korra could continue her healing process. Bolin returned to the Pro-Bending Arena to assist the construction crews in the rebuilding of the arena. Taro surprised everyone when he asked Asami if he could accompany her to her estate. He claimed he hadn't yet seen some of the devices the Equalists had used and wanted Asami to show him what he would be facing in the streets with his new friends. Asami hesitated for a moment, realizing she and Taro would be alone again, but this time, for much longer. Still, the heiress kept her composure and accepted Taro's proposal. Since it was raining, Taro left Stuffy in the care of Tenzin while he and Asami rode in her Satomoblie to her mansion.

"So Asami, exactly how many inventions did your father come up with," Taro asked as he watched the city roll by out the window.

"Too many to count," Asami answered. "I'm sure there are some even I didn't know about. It makes me feel like a fool that I didn't know my father as well as I should have."

"Don't call yourself a fool for not catching your father's secret sooner," Taro said. "It's all in the past now. We have to focus on what we're doing today."

"You're right, Taro. How about I tell you about the Equalist weapons on our way, then when we arrive at my estate, you'll be able to pick out which ones are which."

For the next few minutes, Asami told what devices she and the rest of Team Avatar had faced in the previous weeks. Taro listened intently, taking in each weapon and its abilities. When they finally arrived to the estate, Taro had a good understanding what he would up against in the streets. As they walked down to what was her father's workshop, Taro could hear and feel heavy pounding in the ground.

"What the devil is that, an earthquake," Taro pondered.

"Demolition crews," Asami replied. "They're dismantling the hidden Equalist equipment factory beneath this shop. We're going down there now."

After a couple of minutes on the elevator ride down, Taro got his first look at the sprawling bunker. Even though it was in the stages of being demolished, he couldn't even imagine how much Equalist weapons made their way out of this underground factory.

"Holy crow, Asami," Taro said amazed. "I knew your family was rich, but dadgum, I had no idea exactly how loaded your father was!"

"Technically, it's all mine now," Asami replied. "When my dad was captured and arrested, I inherited all of Future Industries' assets. Since I didn't know exactly how many of my father's employees were actually Equalist supporters, I decided to lay off everyone until they got a thorough background check."

"That's some good thinking," Taro stated as he and Asami walked the length of the bunker. "Rich families are often targets of crime bosses, so you can't be too careful with whom you trust."

For the next couple of hours, Asami showed off what weapons the Equalists had used, as well as their potential weaknesses. Taro again observed every detail, and memorized everything Asami told him. After that, the two came back up and out of the bunker to find that even though the sky was still overcast, the rain had stopped. Asami offered if Taro wanted to spar with her, and he accepted.

"As Korra told me when we met, Asami, don't expect me to go easy on you," Taro said as he removed his riding cloak and his sabers strapped to his back.

"And as you told Korra, I wouldn't have it any other way," Asami said with a confident smirk. The two respectfully bowed to each other, then began to approach each other cautiously. Asami made the first move, throwing a punch that Taro easily blocked. He countered with a chop to Asami's arm. The spar continued for about ten minutes and ended when Asami began barraging Taro with a wave of punches that he couldn't keep blocking. So instead of yielding surrender, Taro performed a couple of back flips, then as Asami came closer to him, he slid to the ground and knocked her feet out from under her with his legs.

The two shared an amazed look at each other as they struggled to catch their breath, then both burst out laughing. Taro then got to his feet and said, "Looks like I won this round, Asami. But I have to say, it's been a while since someone gave me a good challenge. You have a lot of skill."

The buffalo herder held his hand out to Asami to help her up. But the heiress used the helping hand as a pulling hand, and yanked Taro back to the ground. Taro was caught quite off guard, and was surprised to see Asami leaning over him and laughing at his expense.

"You mean, looks like _I_ won this round," Asami corrected him. "That means you owe me lunch or dinner."

"Asami, you know all my money is in my buffalo herds! I don't have a single yuan on me," Taro said defensively.

"I'm just kidding, Taro," Asami said with a giggle. "It's nearly noon. Why don't we join Bolin for lunch? It'll be my treat."

"Wonderful," Taro said in a half joking tone. "Now Bolin will be in love with you with all the noodles you could buy him at Narook's!"

"Oh Bolin is cute, but I think he's fine with just being my friend," Asami said as she cast her knowing eyes toward Taro. "I'm still looking for someone who will love me for who I am."

* * *

The lunch at Narook's was filled with laughter, stories, and plenty of noodles. Bolin expressed some disappointment that Korra and Mako couldn't join their party, but understood why they missed out. All the while though, Bolin noticed Asami acting more like her old self again, before the revolution. She was happy, outgoing, and it all seemed to be because of Taro, their new friend and ally. Bolin had a good feeling that Asami may have found the right person to date.

They all left Narook's after an hour or so. Bolin announced he was going to swing by City Hall to see how his brother and Korra were doing, and Asami offered him a ride. When they got there, Taro noticed how many people had lost their bending because of Amon. It was a somewhat sobering sight, what with so many innocent citizens of this city caught up in a madman's evil plot. As Taro looked about the square, he thought he saw one person look somewhat suspicious. He was toward the back of the line, but didn't look eager to have his bending returned like everyone else around him. Taro's suspicion grew as the man suddenly ducked out of line and walked over to the side. Taro knew in his gut something was about to go down.

Taro hurried toward the steps leading to City Hall, leaving Asami confused at what he was doing. After finding one of the hall's workers and asking where he could find Tenzin, Taro arrived at the airbender's private office. Taro knocked urgently.

"Tenzin, its Taro. Do you have a moment," he asked.

"Yes, please come in," came Tenzin's answer.

Taro went inside to find the master airbender sitting at his desk. "Tenzin, I left Stuffy here with Oogi. Where exactly is he?"

"Just out in the courtyard. Why, is something wrong," Tenzin asked.

"There might be. I don't have time to explain, just trust me when I say that I may have found a lead about where the remaining Equalists are," Taro said, then turned and dashed out of the office, leaving a worried Tenzin behind.

After locating the courtyard, Taro climbed atop Stuffy and rode around the building to find this mysterious man. But there was no sign of him anywhere. Then, just on the far end of the square, Taro spotted his quarry. The man seemed to believe no noticed him, and then slipped behind some of the small trees in the square.

"Stuffy, head over that way. But act casual," Taro said as he urged his buffalo over to the far end of the square. The herder and his buffalo came closer to where the man was standing before; then Taro caught sight of the man running down an alleyway. It was clear now that his man realized he had been made, and that to Taro, he had something to hide.

"Stuffy, go after him!"

The buffalo charged into the alley and began a winding chase. As Taro and Stuffy got closer, the mysterious man turned down the maze of other alleys in an attempt to lose the beast and rider chasing him. As the man came close enough, Taro grabbed his lasso and began twirling it above his head. After giving the man a moment respite, Taro flung the lasso at his target. It was a perfect ringer!

Taro roughly gave a yank on his lasso, forcing the man to collapse on the ground. Taro jumped off Stuffy and unhooked his cloak. The guy probably couldn't use his arms now, but if he did have some Equalist weapons on him, Taro readied his swords just in case.

"Alright, wise guy. I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. I know you're an Equalist, and I know what you gangsters are capable of. Where are your buddies," Taro intimidated.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything, stranger," the Equalist barked. "You think a sword stands a chance against this?"

The Equalist suddenly lunged at Taro, a shock glove on his right arm. Taro jumped back and immediately drew one of his father's sabers. With a fake swing and a dip, Taro sliced the sword right through the glove's power supply, and nearly slicing the Equalist's hand open. Taro then yanked the man back to the ground with his lasso and pointed his sword at the man's jugular.

"Actually, I think you may die by this sword if I don't get the answers I want," Taro seethed. "Now start talking! I want to know where the rest of the Equalists in this city are, what they're planning, and I want to know now! Tell me, or we're going to have to do this the hard way!"

Taro's sword was close to drawing blood, so finally the Equalist relented. "Alright, alright! If you take that sword away from my neck, I'll tell you everything I know!"

Taro lowered his sword, but kept it out and said, "Good man; now make like a canary and sing!"

"We've been hiding out in the Dragon Flats district, since most of it is still abandoned. No one has been itching to launch an attack because there is hardly any leadership. We know Amon is dead and that he was a traitor, so we were trying figure out how to break Hiroshi Sato out of jail," the Equalist stammered.

"Here's a news bulletin for you, nimrod," Taro snapped. "That sniveling swine is in the slammer and he's staying there! And if you think you have a chance to bust him out, you're crazy!"

"No, we still have plenty of manpower to bust out Hiroshi, and retrieve our seized weapons from the contraband storage at the police station," the Equalist corrected.

"I already know you're not going to tell me when this prison break will go down, so I thank you for telling me _almost_ everything you know," Taro grumbled. The young chief then heard fast footsteps approaching, and suddenly Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin Beifong came around the corner behind Stuffy.

"Taro, what happened here," Korra asked frantically.

"Guys, I think we just caught a break in the case of the missing Equalists. I spotted this yahoo casing the square in front of City Hall, and I knew he was trouble," Taro replied.

"On your feet, now," Lin ordered. Taro heaved the man up as he was slow to follow an order.

"He just finished telling me about the Equalists' plan of attack. I'll let you know everything he said once we get him on ice," Taro said, following Lin as she roughly jerked the man back toward the streets.

Taro then turned to his new friends. "By the way, how did you guys find me?"

"Asami saw you run past her into City Hall, and you seemed really frantic," Korra answered. "When she saw you out in the square on Stuffy, she came to us and said you might need backup. Obviously, you handled this perp well."

Taro gave Asami a kind smile, and said, "Thanks for the assist, Asami. Even if I didn't need it."

"Hey, teammates have to look out for each other," Asami said with a wink.

* * *

**A/N: Bad boys, bad boys! What you gonna do, what you gonna do? What you gonna do when Taro comes for you?! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! Taro makes his first bust, and learns of the Equalists' plan! How will Team Avatar respond to this impending threat? Stay tuned to find out! Until then, please write a review!**


	9. Setting the Trap

**Author's Note: When we left off, Taro had just single-handedly captured an Equalist spy! Now, he and the rest of Team Avatar must devise a plan to stop an impending prison break!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

"So the remaining Equalists are planning to break my father out of prison so he can lead them," Asami asked as Lin took the man Taro apprehended into the police station's lockup.

"From what he told me, the only problem the Equalists are facing is when to attempt this jailbreak," Taro replied. "Once Lin returns, we need to devise a plan to stop this."

"I had a feeling these jerks would find a way to make our lives stink again," Bolin grumbled. "I say we do a city-wide dragnet and haul these guys in!"

"Bolin, that's an awful idea," Mako contradicted his brother. "If we're going to find and round up these Equalists, we'll need to be subtle in our approach."

"Mako is right," Korra added. "When the Equalists first seized control of Republic City, they did it with precision and in stealth. We'll need to attack the remnants the way they attacked us."

Asami meanwhile, was now quiet. After everything that had happened, there was a chance that she would have to face her father again. Once was bad enough, but twice in just a few days? The young heiress wasn't sure if she could go through with it again. She suddenly felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. Asami looked up to see Taro staring back at her.

"Try not to worry, Asami. We'll come up with something to prevent this," Taro said reassuringly. He seemed to know that Hiroshi Sato would be fighting like the devil for the Equalists to reclaim the city.

Lin finally returned, and her face was grim. "If we do think of anything, it will have to be fast. I received word that Hiroshi Sato will be transferred to a larger and more secure prison within a couple of days. I have no doubt that the Equalists will try to free him while he is in transit to the new prison."

"Other than more security, why else is he being transferred," Mako asked.

"The old prison is on the outskirts of the Dragon Flats district, and it has seen better days," Lin explained. "The roof is starting to leak and sag in some areas, the utilities of the facility is subpar and is inadequate for our needs. Plus, the prison is too small for all the prisoners in there. We have been transferring some out in the past few days, but were saving Hiroshi for last, since he is the most dangerous one as of right now."

When Taro heard Lin say "Dragon Flats district", he knew he had to share an idea he thought would work. "Lin, any chance you have the blueprints to this prison?"

"I might," the Chief of Police said. "Why?"

Taro cracked a grin and said, "I think I may have caught another break in this case."

Team Avatar, along with Tenzin and General Iroh who had just arrived after hearing what had happened near City Hall, followed Lin down into the police station's massive file storage basement. After sifting through decades old documents, they found what they were looking for. The blueprints to the old penitentiary were laid out on a lit tabletop and everyone gathered around to see what Taro had in mind. After looking across the prison's layout for a moment, Taro spoke.

"Alright, everyone look at this," Taro began, and he jabbed his finger at a structure that sat just outside the prison's main cell block. "This is an enormous heating oil tank. The city obviously uses oil to heat the prison during the winter months."

"That's correct," Lin stated. "But it's also now a huge design flaw. Because the tank is so close to the prison, everyone inside is in danger if it were to catch fire and explode. The fact that the tank recently began leaking also poses a problem."

"Well, for us, this oil tank may be our solution," Taro continued. "The Equalist I captured mentioned to me that all his buddies are hiding out somewhere in the Dragon Flats district. I'm sure they have been watching the prison and have been seeing the prisoner transfers. You're probably right that they will try to bust Hiroshi Sato free during his transfer, Lin."

"What are you suggesting, Taro," Lin questioned.

"Call off Hiroshi's transfer. Keep him where he is," Taro said boldly.

"How would that possibly help us," Lin asked in a disgusted tone.

"I'm getting to it. Another thing; the Equalist in lockup here also told me how the police are keeping all the weapons your officers confiscated here in this station. Have your men move the contraband to the old jail," Taro added.

"Do you deliberately want to start another battle in this city," Lin snapped. That's when the Avatar realized the true nature of Taro's strategy.

"No, Lin; he wants to lure all the remaining Equalists to one building in the city, so that we can take them out in one fell swoop," Korra said.

"An Avatar with brawn, _and_ brains," Taro said, impressed. "Very good, Korra. You've learned the first part of my plan. The second will rely on Commander Bumi, and you, General Iroh."

"What will my men need to do for this operation," spoke the General.

"You and your men will need to make it look like you're searching the Dragon Flats for Equalists, when in reality you will be searching for any civilians not yet in one of your camps. We don't want any innocent people in our crosshairs or the Equalists'. Korra, you and your friends will be on the grounds surrounding the prison fighting off the Equalists' defense corps while the majority of the others will be storming the prison to break out Hiroshi Sato and retrieve their weapons. Lin, I know you train the prison guards to fight to the end, but you have to let them fall back, just not too fast. We don't want the Equalists to know we're setting them up. If we can lure all the Equalists to this old prison, we _can_ take them out in one fell swoop, as Korra said. There is an old abandoned apartment building a few hundred feet away from the prison, and the oil tank faces that building."

Taro paused to hold up his crossbow. "I've shot predators on my refuge 1/8th of a mile away with this thing. If I can get some of that oil on one of my arrows' broad heads, and then set it aflame, I'll shoot that old oil tank sky high. The blast would destroy any and all Equalist weapons near it. When they see they have nothing to fight with, they come out and surrender without a fight; and just like that, the revolution is officially over."

Taro looked about at the faces around him. All of them were in shock of his plan; but he just crossed his arms and said, "Am I one heck of a good field sergeant? Am I a genius or what?"

"That's the thing about being a genius, Taro," Mako said. "There's a very fine line separating geniuses from madmen. And I'm not sure which side of it you're on."

"The fact that there are so many variables will make this plan difficult to exercise," General Iroh claimed. "But I do like your thinking of trying to lure the Equalists into one large area so we can launch a surprise attack on them."

"If General Iroh can evacuate any civilians out of the Dragon Flats, shall we go through with Taro's plan," Korra asked.

"I admit, it does sound risky, but we have to take that chance. We can't keep playing it safe, and staying on the defensive. If we are to defeat the last of the Equalists, we'll have to fight them on their terms," Lin said with determination.

"As long as I get to smash some rocks on some chi-blockers, count me in on this," Bolin said eagerly.

"It is a dangerous idea, but there just isn't any getting around the danger anymore," Mako said stoically. "We have to end this while we have a chance."

"I may not like the fact that I may face my father again after we both claimed not to want anything to do with each other again," Asami chimed in. "But I'll do anything to help my friends and vanquish the Equalist threat."

"I'll open up the island to any refugees seeking safety; we'll need more than one place for them to stay in case the current camps become swamped," Tenzin threw in.

Korra had the bravest face of them all. "Amon has been dead for days now, yet the damage he caused is still here, and his ideas are still making gains. No matter how this ends, we end it now!"

"Well if everyone is in agreement, then let's get ready for the party," Taro said bravely. "I've got some invitations to send out."

* * *

Taro had learned from Lin, that the Equalist that Taro had captured, had informed her where the undercover Equalist scouts were snooping around the city. Taro strode about the lower-class areas until he found one. Playing his part to the hilt, Taro managed to convince the scout that Taro was a "wannabe equalist" and told him that the police had called off Hiroshi Sato's prison transfer and that the confiscated weapons were being moved to the old prison. Too blinded by his own hatred of benders, the scout failed to see Taro's true colors, and promised to inform his higher-ups.

Taro reported back to Lin, who passed word to her metalbenders to be ready for the attack, which Taro learned would be any day now. Meanwhile, General Iroh began sending some of his troops through the Dragon Flats for one final sweep of any civilians. The soldiers had been performing sweeps of the more hard-hit areas of the city, and during their time in the Dragon Flats, only found about half a dozen civilians. Before Asami went to her estate to find some leftover Equalist weapons for her to use, she asked Taro if he could take her for a ride on Stuffy. Taro agreed, but he said he had one last detail to take care of. The buffalo herder was now riding on the back of his beast, heading for the run-down Republic City Prison. When he arrived, Taro left Stuffy outside.

"May I help you, son," the gruff prison warden said behind his desk when he saw Taro.

"Chief Beifong gave me permission to come here so I could speak to Hiroshi Sato," Taro stated.

"You're Taro Katana? Well then, right this way," the warden said, and began to lead Taro to the cell block. They arrived there after a few minutes.

"Hey Hiroshi," the guard called into the cell. "Wake up! You have a visitor!"

Hiroshi Sato stirred on his makeshift bed and rolled over to look through the bars. His sour face changed to one of confusion. The warden left Taro to speak to Hiroshi alone.

"I don't know you, so how do you know me," Hiroshi asked.

Remembering his act that he had to put on, Taro said, "Let's just say that the spokesman and weapons provider for the Equalists is a popular man. I know you so well because you and I share the same views and beliefs."

Hiroshi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean you're one of us? How did you get to see me?"

"I have my secrets, and I'm sure you'll understand," Taro replied. "But here's one secret I can tell you: you are about to rejoin the fight. I've made contact with some of the Equalist scouts. I managed to find out that you will not be transferred to the new prison; instead, you'll be kept here. But that is actually a good thing. Because I also learned that all the weapons that were seized by the cops are being moved to this location. They believe a dilapidated jail house is a better storage building than their headquarters."

Hiroshi started to grin as he stood up. "Those fools are playing right into our hands! We'll finally have me as our new leader, and all our weapons to end our oppression caused by those filthy benders!"

Taro managed to keep a lid on his anger, and added, "I'm not sure when the jailbreak will be, Hiroshi. All I can say is for you to be ready to go."

"I'll make sure of it," Hiroshi said as he came to the bars. "Thank you for the information, mister…?"

"The name's Taro. You'll be out of here sooner than you realize, Hiroshi," Taro answered. "By the way, I believe I may have spotted your daughter."

Taro now really got Hiroshi's attention. He grabbed a hold of the bars that held him and grumbled, "I still don't understand why my little girl would want to throw in her help with all those benders, especially the Avatar! I always loved my daughter, gave her anything she desired, and this is how she thanks me?"

"You want me to send a message to her," Taro asked.

Hiroshi paused, and then surprised Taro when he said, "Yes, please. Tell my daughter that…that I'm sorry for everything that has happened. Tell her that I still love her, and that I hope someday she can forgive me for my actions."

From everything Taro had heard about Hiroshi Sato, he now knew this guy was lying through his teeth about nearly everything, including his daughter. If Taro had anything to say about it, Hiroshi would never see his daughter again. Remembering his act, Taro went back into character.

"I'll make sure she gets the message, Hiroshi," Taro assured him.

"Thank you, my friend. Pray that we win the fight," Hiroshi said as he backed away from the cell door.

Taro nodded, and began to leave. 'No, pray that you survive the ambush of your lifetime, you snake-rat,' he thought to himself. 'And I am no friend of yours at all! As for your daughter, that's another story…'

Suddenly remembering what he had promised Asami, Taro jogged out of the prison, gave a quick thank you to the warden, climbed atop Stuffy, and rode off toward the Sato estate. He arrived within a few minutes, and rode into the estate. Asami was waiting for him on her front porch. Taro then took off his swords and secured them to Stuffy's saddle, so that when Asami was riding behind him, she wouldn't bump against them.

"Sorry if I took so long, Asami. I had to check with the prison warden to make sure he understood what would be happening within the next day or so," Taro greeted.

"No need to apologize," Asami replied. "I just had some of my own arsenal of weapons sent over to Air Temple Island. Now let's go meet the rest of the gang for dinner."

"We're going to have to hurry then," Taro said as he helped Asami onto Stuffy. "Narook's is quite a haul from here. Fortunately, we are on the back of one of the fastest animals in the world!"

"Exactly how fast can Stuffy run," Asami questioned apprehensively.

"I'm not sure of his exact top speed, but what I do know is that you'd better hang on tight to me, Asami. Unlike your Satomobile, Stuffy doesn't have any safety belts," Taro said with a cocky grin. Asami carefully wound her arms around Taro's waist, and tightened her grip. Taro gave her a tight-lipped smile, and then gave his command to his beast:

"Stuffy, let's show Asami how we ride; ONE MAN STAMPEDE!"

The buffalo gave a mighty snort, and took off like a firework rocket. Asami gave a yelp of surprise at how quickly Taro's pet accelerated. As the main part of Republic City came closer, Asami got more nervous. Stuffy was fast, for sure, but could the animal make the turns and still keep it's pace?

"Don't worry, Asami," Taro hollered over the din of Stuffy's hooves. "I know what I'm doing, but keep hanging on tight, because even though I taught Stuffy how to turn on a dime, this is my first time doing it in place like this!"

As a turn approached fast, Asami yelled back, "I am worried, Taro! Very worried!"

Taro suddenly gave a tug on the reins and leaned hard to the right. With Asami screaming in fright and excitement, Stuffy let the rear half of his body slide through the turn and then, with Taro coaching him, put his rear legs hard into the ground and continued his blistering pace. For the next few minutes, Taro fell into this consistent exercise, and each time they made a turn, Asami's cries became more excited and joyful. She had driven souped-up versions of Satomobiles much faster than this, but riding on the back of a wooly-haired bison seemed more dangerous; especially considering the fact that there was nothing between Asami's head and the ground if Taro lost control of Stuffy and they crashed. As quickly as the ride began, it ended when Taro pulled back hard on the reins, and Stuffy came to an abrupt, sliding stop, right in front of the noodle shop. Korra and the bending brothers were about walk in to wait for the rest of the team, and were surprised at the two people who sat atop Stuffy.

Taro looked somewhat unfazed by the wild ride, but it was Asami who looked completely out of character. Her long hair was disheveled, her eyes were wide open, and she seemed to be twitching uncontrollably. Taro looked at her and immediately helped her down off Stuffy.

"Asami, are you alright? I would have slowed down if you had asked me! Please, say something," Taro said nervously as the rest of Team Avatar ran down to meet them. To everyone's surprise, Asami suddenly began laughing, and not hysterically, but almost giddy.

"That was incredible," she managed to say between laughs. "You guys have no idea what you're missing! That may have been scary, but it was exhilarating all the same!"

Taro was pleasantly surprised. He had never expected Asami to get a kick out of riding on the back of a buffalo running at full speed while twisting through a city he just barely knew. Taro had a good feeling he and Asami were making something special happen. He gave a nervous chuckle when Asami tried to get her hair back to the way it was. He then apologized; saying he probably shouldn't have made Stuffy run as fast as he did. Asami quickly stopped him by putting her finger to his lips, saying she would love to ride with him again anytime.

* * *

**A/N: The plan has been put in motion, and the trap is being set! Will Taro's plan work? And is he and Asami becoming more than just friends? Find out next time! In the meantime, write me a review! Thanks!**


	10. Peaceful Evening & Chaotic Day

**Author's Note: Last time, Team Avatar began setting up their plan to officially end the Equalist Revolution. Now, enjoy as Taro regals us with some more music and his strategy is put into place!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. Also I don't own the songs "Let Your Love Flow" or "Something In The Way She Moves". They are the property of The Belamy Brothers and James Taylor, respectively. I do, however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

As soon as Team Avatar returned to Air Temple Island after dinner, the airbending kids were all excited to see Taro, since they remembered he had promised them he would sing some more songs for them that night. Taro went down to the bison caves to let Stuffy eat and rest, and so he could retrieve his guitar.

"This one I actually wrote myself. It talks about how we all have someone out there who we will love and cherish for the rest of our lives. It's called 'Let Your Love Flow'."

Once again, the kids were sitting on the floor in front of Taro, with Mako and Korra to his right, and Asami and Bolin to his left. He began strumming his guitar, and then launched into the lyrics:

_"There's a reason  
for the sunshine sky  
There's a reason  
Why I'm feeling so high  
Must be the season  
When that love light shines all around us_

_So let that feeling  
Grab you deep inside  
and send you reeling  
where your love can't hide  
and then go stealing  
through the moonlit nights  
with your lover_

_Just let your love flow_

_Like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow  
with the smallest of dreams  
and let your love show  
And you'll know what I mean  
it's the season_

_Let your love fly  
like a bird on the wing  
And let your love bind you  
to all living things  
and let your love shine  
and you'll know what I mean,  
that's the reason_

_There's a reason  
for the warm sweet nights  
and there's a reason  
for the candle lights  
must be the season  
when those love rites shine all around us_

_So let the wonder  
Take you into space  
and lay you under  
its loving embrace  
Just feel the thunder  
as it warms your face  
you can't hold back_

_Just let your love flow  
like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow  
with the smallest of dreams  
and let your love show  
And you'll know what I mean  
it's the season_

_Let your love fly  
like a bird on the wing  
And let your love bind you  
to all living things  
and let your love shine  
And you'll know what I mean  
that's the reason"_

During the song's chorus, Taro shot a couple of sly glances at Asami, who blushed, yet seemed to enjoy the subtle flirting Taro was sending her way. The kids, as well as the rest of Team Avatar, enjoyed the song, and when Taro finished, they immediately asked to hear more. So, for the second straight night, Taro played and sang to the kids' content, until Tenzin announced it was their bedtime. Again, Taro promised the kids more music the next night, if nothing serious arose. Everyone exchanged "good-nights", with Korra and Mako trying to prolong theirs with hugs and kisses. Taro left the temple and went to join Stuffy in the bison caves.

Asami began to walk to her room, but stopped. She felt like she wanted to talk to Taro some more. The young heiress first made sure no one would notice, and then crept outside down to the bison caves. As she came closer, Asami could hear music coming from the mouth of the cave. Taro was still playing and singing. Just as she reached the caves' entrance, Taro started a new song:

_"There's something in the way she moves,  
looks my way, or calls my name,_

_That seems to leave this troubled world behind.  
And if I'm feeling down and blue,  
or troubled by some foolish game,  
she always seems to make me change my mind._

And I feel fine anytime she's around me now,  
She's around me now  
Just about all the time  
And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now,  
She's been with me now quite a long, long time  
And I feel fine.  


_Every now and then the things I lean on lose their meaning  
and I find myself careening  
into places where I should not let me go.  
She has the power to go where no one else can find me  
and to silently remind me_

_Of the happiness and good times that I know_

_Just got to know them_

_It isn't what she's got to say  
But how she thinks and where she's been  
To me, the words are nice the way they sound  
I like to hear them best that way  
It doesn't much matter what they mean  
If she says them mostly just to calm me down_

_And I feel fine anytime she's around me now,  
She's around me now  
Just about all the time  
And if I'm well you can tell she's been with me now,  
She's been with me now quite a long, long time  
And I feel fine."_

Taro jumped when he heard someone clapping. He turned toward the caves' entrance and saw Asami standing there.

"You really are a very interesting person, Taro," she said as she walked into the cave. "You're a firebender, a buffalo herder, a swordsman, a hunter, and a musician all rolled into one."

"Thanks for the compliments, Asami," Taro said with a sheepish grin. "How much did you hear, anyway?"

"I heard plenty," she answered as she sat beside Taro. A blush crept on Asami's face, and she found herself about to do something bold. "I'll be honest with you, Taro. Since we met, there's something about you that gives me this exciting feeling inside. I think I'm beginning to like you more than just a friend. What I want to know is, do you feel the same way, or am I just crazy to be thinking like this?"

Taro gazed at Asami for a moment, and then reached down to take her hands. With a smile he said, "You're not crazy, Asami. I've felt the same about you since we met. I've never met a girl like you before, not even on my own refuge. You're the most unique girl I have ever met; and I really mean that."

Then Taro caught himself doing something bold: he leaned over to kiss Asami Sato on the lips, and to his surprise, she kissed back! Taro was speechless as the kiss lingered. He was glad he made this journey after all.

* * *

Asami wasn't sure how exactly, but she ended up falling asleep in the caves with Taro and Stuffy. Come morning, the heiress awoke to find herself lying against the furry hide of Stuffy. She looked around, but Taro wasn't in the cave. Asami got up and walked outside, and found Taro standing near the water's edge of the island, looking at the sunrise.

"Taro? Is everything alright," she asked.

The buffalo herder was silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "Asami, have you ever heard the phrase, 'red skies at morning, sailors take warning'?"

"Of course," Asami said. "It's an old watertribe saying. Everyone knows it."

"Something in my gut tells me, that tonight is when the Equalists will strike," Taro said grimly. "One of the things I learned running a wildlife refuge is to trust your instincts. A first impression is often the right one."

He turned back to face Asami, who really looked at him closely. His eyes were focused and hard, and the red light from the morning sun gave his skin a strange glow. The light breezes from Yue Bay waved through his long, brown hair, and the sunlight revealed how the tips of Taro's hair were singed from his firebending.

"As soon as everyone is up, I should let them know," Taro continued. "After tonight, Asami, the people of this city will not have to live in fear and have to look over their shoulder for threats."

Asami walked up to Taro and took his hand. She then gazed at him for a moment, and said, "No matter what happens, you will remain a member of Team Avatar."

As daybreak arrived on Republic City, Taro informed Korra and the rest of their friends of what were to come, possibly that night. Tenzin called Lin to make sure she and her metalbenders were ready to mobilize at a moment's notice. General Iroh had most of his soldiers on standby, prepared to prevent any Equalists from spreading further into the city.

Morning became afternoon, and storm clouds began to roll in, along with rumbles of thunder. It seemed Taro knew how to call something when he saw it. Team Avatar was split up to accommodate the attack pattern. The goal was to advance on the old prison from different sides, so the Equalists would become confused at whom to fight off first. Bolin was with Lin and her metalbenders, Tenzin was stationed with most of General Iroh's men, Asami with the rest of the foot soldiers, and Korra and Mako were to launch the first wave of attack. As the afternoon dragged on with no activity, Korra pulled her boyfriend aside.

"Mako, I want you to know that whatever happens in there, I've got your back," she said bravely.

"Last time I was so frustrated that I couldn't save you, Korra," Mako replied. "I'm not going to let you down again."

Korra and Mako hugged each other tightly, and stayed like that for a moment. They pulled apart and were about to share a kiss…

"…Buffalo-1 to Team Avatar! I repeat, Buffalo-1 to Team Avatar, come in please, over!"

Mako looked down to his radio he kept clipped to his belt. He picked it up and replied, "Korra and Mako, standing by, over."

Then Lin came on the horn. "Police force, standing by, over."

"Tenzin and General Iroh, ready and waiting, over," the General answered.

"Asami Sato, what's the word, over," the heiress spoke over the radio.

"I've infiltrated the Equalist gangs. They're about to begin their assault on the prison. Nobody move yet, understand? Stay rock solid until I give the go-ahead," Taro's voice echoed on the radios of his allies. The herder had assumed his false identity to sway the Equalists to let him join them on their raid. None of them had no idea they were being set up.

The Equalist gangs, which totaled about one hundred people, edged close to the prison. Taro handed one of the leaders a grenade to blow open the main doors. He then hung back, and being very discreet, quietly spoke into his radio: "They're about to blow the entrance. No one move yet; wait for my signal."

Taro quickly rejoined the Equalists, who were about to set off the grenade. The pin was pulled, and everyone ran for cover. The blast blew the doors off, and Taro ran inside with the first wave as the smoke began to settle. He found the prison warden lying on the floor, but Taro knew he was just playing possum. Some of the guards began fighting some of the Equalists with shock gloves and stun batons, but fell back carefully to stay to the plan Taro had hatched. As the fighting dragged on, more Equalists rushed into the prison to find the cache of weapons that were confiscated. Taro, however, rushed with a smaller group to the cell block. Hiroshi Sato was already up and about, ready to break free.

"I told you that you'd be out of here soon, Hiroshi," Taro greeted.

"You certainly are a man of your word," Hiroshi replied.

"I have to go back out and make sure we don't get ambushed," Taro lied to Asami's father. "Go with these guys. They need help finding where the weapons are stored."

"I understand; good luck, Taro! And I thank you," Hiroshi called out as Taro dashed back toward the entrance. He couldn't help but roll his eyes and give a chuckle. Hiroshi had no clue what was about to go down. Taro returned outside, and he searched for the warden and the guards. He then heard a muffled snort from the abandoned building he would take his sniper position in. Stuffy was camped out inside, and all the prison staff was there. Taro made sure no one would notice his absence, and then dashed for the building. He then told the guards to pull out fast, and got his radio back out.

Taro breathed deep, and yelled into the radio: "ALL UNITS! BEGIN LAUNCHING YOUR OFFENSIVES, RIGHT NOW! MOVE!"

* * *

**A/N: Up next, the incredible battle between the evil Equalists and our heroes! Don't you dare miss it! Until then, please write me a review!**


	11. A Shocking Confrontation

**Author's Note: Brace yourselves, everyone! An epic battle between Avatar Korra and her allies and the remaining Equalists is about to erupt!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

The Equalists were struggling to locate the weapons that were seized by the police. Turns out, the prison guards hid the weapons in discreet spots all over the prison, forcing the Equalists to go on a wild goose chase. Hiroshi Sato was getting impatient. The police, the United Forces soldiers, and the Avatar would be here within minutes of hearing that a jailbreak was in progress. Suddenly, one of the leaders of the Equalists' gangs ran up to Hiroshi, clearly in panic.

"Hiroshi, metalbenders and the United Forces are only about a block away, and the Avatar and her firebending friend are out front right now, fighting our defenses" he exclaimed.

Hiroshi became frustrated as he raved, "How could they be here already? It's not like they knew…" Hiroshi suddenly trailed off as he came to a realization. "…we were coming! Everyone, forget the rest of the weapons and clear out now! It's a trap!"

The Equalists began to run around to find exits, but the only way out was the way they came in. Meanwhile, the fight outside was becoming more hectic. Korra used every element and bending move she knew to keep the chi-blockers at bay, while Mako lit up the street with his fire. Just as he saw Equalists begin to stream out of the prison, he felt a water drop hit his face. He briefly glanced at the sky. The thunderstorm that was brewing during the day now began to pelt its precipitation. Mako suddenly felt a splash against his back. He shot an annoyed scowl toward his girlfriend, who flashed him a toothy grin.

"Look alive, City Boy," she yelled. "We're not finished yet!"

About a block away, Bolin and Lin Beifong were leading the metalbenders in making arrests on fleeing Equalists. But none of them were going down without a fight. Bolin was getting angry with these Equalists. It seemed none of them knew how to take a hint and realize when they were about to be defeated. As he used his earthbending to restrain another fighter, Bolin yelled over at Lin, "Here I thought we would be taking a walk in the park with these morons, and worse yet, it's raining!"

"Suck it up, Bolin," Lin snapped back. "Once I receive word from Taro, things will turn in our favor!"

Hiroshi Sato was now outside in the driving rain. He was looking for a means to escape, but could find no transportation anywhere. Hiroshi's frustration grew as he realized that the police had probably moved all the cars out of the area. Armed with stun batons, he now started searching for anyone to fight, when at the corner of his eye, he caught movement in a building across from the prison. Through the broken windows, Hiroshi could see someone ascending the staircase, running to the roof of the structure. A ball of flame was in the person's hand. Realizing he had found a firebender, Hiroshi dashed to the structure, wanting to take out at least one bender and exact his revenge for his wife.

After dashing up the stairwell of the old building, Taro reached the roof. He ran toward the ledge and peered out over the street. Mako and Korra were making good progress, holding off the Equalists and preventing them from advancing too far out of the prison. With his crossbow in his left hand, Taro reached for his radio with his right.

"This is Buffalo-1 to all units! I repeat, Buffalo-1 to all units. Get ready for the fireworks," he yelled into the radio.

Mako overheard the warning over the din of the fighting and thunder, and turned toward his attention to the Avatar. "Korra, the volcano is about to blow! We have to fall back- AAGH!"

Korra turned toward her boyfriend's voice and was both terrified and enraged at what she saw. An Equalist armed with a shock glove had struck Mako right in his back, and Mako fell to the ground, unconscious. Korra immediately screamed, "Mako! Get away from him, you monster!" Korra angrily bent the falling rain into ice and froze the Equalist on the spot. She then ran to Mako and cradled him in her arms.

"Mako, are you alright? Say something, please! You're freaking me out here, Mako," Korra pleaded. Then what Mako had told her before he was ambushed sunk in. She and her boyfriend were still in the danger zone. Korra held Mako as tight as she could, and ran toward the building Taro was perched on. Once she passed it, Korra set Mako down, grabbed his radio, and said into the device, "Korra and Mako here. We're clear of the danger zone, over."

"Police forces, we're just outside the prison's block; everyone is ready, over," Lin added.

"General Iroh to Buffalo-1, we're standing by for any leftover threats, over," the General called over his radio.

"Asami Sato to Buffalo-1, me and my gang are with Korra right now. Mako has been injured and he's unconscious, but he should be alright, over," Asami threw in.

Taro heard everyone's replies and loaded his crossbow. With it now cocked, Taro took a small bottle filled with some of the oil taken from the tank he was about to fire on, and slathered the flammable liquid all over the broad head of his arrow. He then lit a small flame in his hand and set the broad head ablaze. Taking a sharpshooter's stance, Taro steadied his weapon and his finger hovered over the trigger. Through some of the prison's barred windows, Taro could see most of the Equalists struggling to get out the way they came in. It was now or never; Taro breathed deep, made one last target correction, and pulled the trigger.

Somehow, the broad head kept burning through the driving rain. The arrow hit the tank exactly where Taro wanted it. Suddenly, the entire block was lit up with a blinding flash of orange and yellow. Shockwaves shook the nearby buildings, but thankfully, none of them fell. As the fire receded for a moment, Taro saw the damage he had caused. Nearly the entire wall of the prison next to the burning oil tank was blown in. Taro could see a few injured inside, but as the Equalists came out of the prison to see what had happened, the buffalo herder became extremely satisfied.

Realizing that the last of their weapons just went up in smoke, and that Avatar Korra, Asami, Bolin, Lin Beifong and her metalbenders, Tenzin, General Iroh and his men were now in the vicinity and had them hopelessly outnumbered, they had no choice but to surrender. They immediately began holding their hands over their heads, signaling that they had given up. Taro turned from the ledge and was about to head down, when he saw standing in the door leading downstairs, Hiroshi Sato. The man's hair was a mess; he was panting from his running up the stairwell, and he appeared shaken by the sight and sound of the explosion. But through the rain, Taro could see that Hiroshi's eyes were burning with seething rage.

"Well hello, Mr. Sato," Taro said casually. "Enjoy the fireworks?"

"You insolent firebender! You tricked me into believing you were one of us! No one gets the best of Hiroshi Sato and gets away with it," Hiroshi raved.

"The only reason you got tricked, Hiroshi, is that you were too blinded by your own hatred of benders and your beliefs that all bending is evil. Your daughter told me the sob story about how you lost your wife. I admit that is sad and wrong how Asami lost her mother, but that doesn't give you the right to prejudice all benders and make them all look bad," Taro growled.

"I will make certain that my wife's death will not be in vain," Hiroshi grumbled back. "Now assume your position and let's fight! If I do go down, at least I can take one bender with me!"

Taro paused for a moment, and said, "I'll tell you what, Hiroshi. I am going to give you a sporting chance to beat me. I give you my word; I will forego using any of my firebending over the course of this duel. It will be just you and me, two non-benders duking it out. What do you say?"

Hiroshi just laughed and said, "What do you plan to fight with; your bare hands?" He swung his stun batons around as they crackled with energy.

Taro simply reached up to his neck, and unclipped his cloak. He threw it aside, and then reached behind his back with both hands. "No, Hiroshi. I'm fighting you with family heirlooms, and blind fury," Taro said in a cocky tone. He then drew his swords out and spun them in his hands.

"Now let's dance, old man," Taro said with a smirk.

Hiroshi threw himself towards Taro, who easily jumped over top of him, and swung his sword, which Hiroshi blocked with his baton. Taro was now embedded in a duel to the death with Asami's father.

* * *

Down below, Lin Beifong's metalbenders along with General Iroh's soldiers were making short work of the surrendered Equalists. As the last of the fighters were rounded up for their ride to the new prison, Korra sat off to the side, still holding Mako in her arms. She was now using her waterbending to heal the injury to his back. Mako was still unconscious, but he was breathing.

"Come on, City Boy," Korra pleaded kindly. "You have to wake up for me. Let me know that you're alright. Just give me a sign here, please!"

And as if her words were an order, Mako stirred, his face scrunched up in slight pain, and he opened his eyes. "Korra, what happened?"

The Avatar immediately reacted and hugged her boyfriend carefully to avoid the wound on his back. "Mako! Thank the sprits, you're alright! One of the Equalists struck you with his shock glove; you've been out for a few minutes. I was healing your wounds for you."

"I really appreciate that, Korra," Mako smiled. "I take it then I missed the big fireball?"

"You certainly did," Korra said, her voice rising in excitement. "Asami and I saw the flaming arrow Taro shot from the roof, and the oil tank just erupted when the arrow struck!"

"Oh Mako, thank goodness you're okay," Asami cried happily as she approached the two. "How is he, Korra?"

"He should be alright, Asami," the Avatar answered. "But I'll probably bandage him, too, just to be safe."

"Hey, wait a minute," Mako said. "Where is Taro?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen him come down from the roof yet," Korra said with a hint of worry.

"I'll go up and check," Asami volunteered. "He may have been struck with some of the debris from the explosion."

But as Asami ran to the abandoned building, she had no idea what she was walking into. Back on the roof, Taro and Hiroshi were continuing their duel with much ferocity. The glow from the burning oil tank had dimmed a little from the falling rain, and both combatants were drenched to the bone, but neither was willing to give in. Taro was somewhat surprised at how quick Hiroshi was despite Taro being lighter than him. During a brief respite to catch their breath, Taro smirked and said, "Considering your age and the shape you're in, you are a quite a fighter, Hiroshi! It's almost a shame to defeat a man as skilled as you!"

"Your words mean nothing unless you back them up, Taro," Hiroshi growled, spitting Taro's name like it was poison.

"Oh, don't worry; because I plan to," Taro replied. He suddenly lunged for Hiroshi, who threw the block, and once again, they were at each other's throats. The two grappled around the roof, both thankfully keeping their distance from the ledge. Now the two were in a deadlock. Hiroshi was pushing his baton with his right hand, trying to strike Taro, while the left hand was trying to prevent Taro's saber from cutting him down.

"Are we going to be up here all night until the cops finally find us and haul me away," Hiroshi snarled as he and Taro fought off each other.

"If you're in such a hurry, you can just surrender," Taro snapped back.

"NEVER," Hiroshi roared. He suddenly leaped backward and heaved one of his batons straight at Taro's face. The buffalo herder ducked and rolled on the ground to avoid being struck, but as he turned to see where the baton flew, the access door to the roof opened, and Taro's heart skipped a beat as he saw that the baton was heading for…

"ASAMI! LOOK OUT," Taro yelled. The heiress reacted immediately as she saw the baton coming. She caught the weapon in her hand, but then she became fearful at what she saw. Asami tried to yell out a warning, and Taro spun around to face Hiroshi again, only to have the Equalist supporter strike him hard in the stomach with the baton electrified. Worse yet, since Taro was all wet, the energy made his body like a large lightning rod. The buffalo herder screamed in agony, which tore at Asami's heart. After just a couple of seconds, but what felt like hours for Asami, her father pulled the baton away, and Taro fell to the roof's surface, out cold.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Taro has been struck down by Hiroshi Sato! How will Asami react? Until next time, please read and review!**


	12. Fall of Sato, Rise of Katana

**Author's Note: When we last left our heroes, Taro's plan actually worked! But he was struck down by a stun baton wielded by Asami's father! Now, how will the young heiress react?**

**READER ALERT: I HEARBY ADVISE EVERYONE TO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ONE OF THE CHARACTERS IS ABOUT TO GET WHAT'S COMING TO THEM, MORE OR LESS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

"Taro…" Asami whimpered. She then became enraged, and nearly struck her father with one of his own batons before he put his other in defense.

"Asami, why are you doing this? Why are you siding with the people who murdered your mother," he growled.

"You are a monster, dad," Asami yelled as she swung the baton hard again. "You've taken everything from me! My home, my friends, my freedom, my happiness, and the boy who I love!"

"If you love Mako, why wasn't he fighting with you when we sparred last time," Hiroshi snapped as he and his daughter continued their arguing with their fight.

"Mako and I are just friends now," Asami snarled as she pulled back for a moment. "I'm talking about the boy you just nearly killed! That guy treats me with so much respect and kindness, far more than you have in the past few days! I'll be a fool if you think I'll let you take him away from me!"

Hiroshi could not believe his ears: his daughter was in love with a firebending buffalo herder! "Only one person will walk off this roof alive, Asami! I will make sure it is me," he raved.

Neither Sato knew it, but as they continued to grapple, Taro quietly stirred. He tried to open his eyes, but struggled as his body tingled with pain from the stun baton. Finally he managed to see, and he saw Asami fighting her father with one of his stun batons.

'I have to help her, but how can I help her if I can't move much,' Taro thought. He couldn't handle his swords now, and they were lying away from him as well. Taro looked about and spotted his crossbow, still sitting by the ledge. He desperately began to crawl as quickly and as quietly as possible. As skilled a fighter as Asami was, both she and her father were dueling to the death. He kept stealing glances back to look at the fight. It seemed that even though Hiroshi was tiring, his heavy body was giving him the upper hand. Taro had to hurry. He finally reached his crossbow and began loading it, just as a loud shock was emitted. Taro looked back at what had happened.

Hiroshi had used his baton to short-circuit Asami's shock glove, which at the same time, gave her a small jolt. She fell back after her father pushed her down and he took his other stun baton back. But then Taro's blood ran cold as he watched Hiroshi pick up one of Taro's swords and approach Asami. He was about to kill his own daughter. Taro angrily finished loading his crossbow, and then cocked the weapon.

"Dad, please think about what you're doing," Asami trembled as her father stood over in anger. "For spirits' sake, I'm your only child! The only family you have left!"

"The minute you betrayed me, you were no longer my daughter, Asami," Hiroshi said with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry that it came to this."

Hiroshi raised the sword over his head, and Asami shut her eyes, awaiting the inevitable. Suddenly, there was a sharp whiz through the air, and Hiroshi yelled in pain. Asami opened her eyes, and to her horror, a crossbow arrow was protruding through her father's chest. As Hiroshi struggled to stay on his feet, he dropped the sword and his shock batons, and turned around to see Taro on his knees, holding his crossbow. He pinned Hiroshi with sickened look, and growled, "Any person who tries to hurt their own flesh and blood, is the scum of the world, Hiroshi. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Realizing he was fading fast, Hiroshi turned back to his daughter, and as he hit his knees, he mumbled out sadly, "Asami, I'll tell your mother…that you still love her…and still miss her…I'm…so…so sorry…"

And just like that, Hiroshi Sato collapsed face first to the roof's surface, lifeless. Asami looked deeply hurt, but as she managed to stand, she saw Taro drop his crossbow, and hold his face in his hands. He was crying, and his weeping could be heard over the din of the burning oil tank and the now-dissipating rain. Asami immediately ran over to him, and knelt down beside him.

"Taro, are you okay? Are you still in pain," Asami asked worriedly.

"It's not as bad as it was, Asami," he replied through his sobs.

"Then what's wrong," the heiress asked. She was surprised when Taro suddenly slapped her hands away and looked at her with angry, yet ashamed eyes.

"What do you think is wrong, Asami?! I just killed your father! I shot him dead with my crossbow! I know you said you didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but he was still your father! How can you even look at me when you just saw me murder the only parent you had left?!"

Asami took Taro's face into her hands and pressed her lips to his. Despite what had just happened, Taro returned the kiss with equal effort. After a moment, Asami pulled back and though her face was sad, the tone of her voice was comforting.

"You didn't murder my father, Taro. You stopped him from possibly killing me. You did what you had to in order to save me. If my father ended me, he would have done the same to you. I know your intention wasn't to kill anyone; you were just trying to save me, and you did!"

Taro tried his best to stop his tears. "But now I have to live with this for the rest of my life, Asami. I've never killed anyone or anything before. How am I going to live with myself?"

"You won't have to," Asami said as she continued trying to comfort him. "We're a team, remember? Korra, Mako, Bolin, and I will help you get through this."

By now, Taro had stopped crying, but was still holding onto Asami for comfort. Suddenly, the access door to the roof opened, and the rest of Team Avatar, along with Chief Beifong and Tenzin hurried over. They were appalled by the scene before them, as Bolin gagged, Tenzin's skin turned pale, and Korra turned to hide her face in Mako's shoulder.

"What the devil happened up here," Lin asked harshly when she caught sight of Hiroshi Sato lying lifeless on the rooftop.

"Lin, my dad was fighting up here with Taro. When I came up, I was nearly taken out by a stun baton my father had thrown. Taro was shocked unconscious and I began fighting my dad. But then he disarmed and shocked me, too. He was about to stab me with one of Taro's swords, when I guess Taro awoke and shot him with his crossbow," Asami explained. "Please Lin; believe me when I say that is the truth! Taro saved my life! I wouldn't be talking to you now if he hadn't intervened like he did."

Lin looked thoughtful for a moment, and used her earthbending to observe Asami's and Taro's breathing rates and heartbeats. She then gave a reassuring smile to both, saying, "I do believe you, Asami. And you too, Taro. It was a righteous kill."

Taro nodded and Asami helped him to his feet, as he was still reeling from the effects of the stun baton strike. Team Avatar, along Lin and Tenzin, walked back down to the street, where the last of the Equalists were about to be shipped off to the new prison, and fire crews were putting out the blaze at the old prison. Tenzin suggested that Mako and Taro head back to Air Temple Island to be healed, while everyone else finished up in the city. Korra wanted to go with her boyfriend, but knew she was still needed here. However, Asami wouldn't be needed, so she joined Taro and Mako on the back of Stuffy, and headed back to the island at a comfortable pace.

When they arrived, Mako was tended to by Pema, while Asami took Taro into her room to examine his chest and stomach after Taro sent Stuffy to the bison caves. For the most part, Taro was somewhat unscathed by the shock of the baton. All he really needed was some rest.

"Looks like you'll be alright, physically anyway," Asami said as she checked Taro's chest. "I checked with Pema and she claimed all you'll need is some extra sleep."

Taro carefully shrugged his orange shirt back on and placed his cowboy hat back on his head. "I guess I should be thankful. It could have been worse," Taro said, thinking back to the duel. The details were still fresh in his head.

Asami took both his hands and said, "I'm not blaming you for what happened, Taro. Like I said before, you saved my life. It was either my father or us."

Taro nodded and was about to say something else, when a knock came at Asami's door. Ikki and Jinora were in the doorway, comforting smiles on their faces.

"Hey, girls," Asami greeted. "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to see how Taro was doing," Jinora answered.

Taro smiled at the airbending girls' caring nature. "I'm doing alright, girls. But I'm afraid I won't be able to play my guitar tonight for you and your brother."

"We had a feeling you wouldn't be," Ikki piped up. "So since you gave us a gift of music, we thought we could give you something in return. Ta-da!"

Ikki pulled a small bouquet of fire and panda lilies from behind her back, and offered them to the buffalo herder. Taro was surprised and deeply touched. He had never received flowers as a gift, but Ikki was being too sweet, so he couldn't refuse them.

"Thank you so much, Ikki," Taro said, as he took the flowers and took a deep sniff of them. "I'll tell you what: if these lilies can survive the trip back to my refuge, I'll plant them in my mother's garden. She usually grows herbs there, but she's never been able to grow flowers."

Ikki bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "I simply knew you would love them!"

"I have something that you'll get a kick out of, too," Jinora added. She handed Taro a thick, plain-looking notebook. But as he opened it, Taro saw music bar lines on the pages.

"A blank sheet music book," he asked hopefully.

"Exactly," Jinora said happily. "This way, you can write your own songs more easily!"

"Jinora, this is perfect! Now I won't have to remember my songs by ear. I can just write down what I play," Taro exclaimed.

"I'm really happy you like it," Jinora said. "Ikki and I will leave you alone now so you can rest."

"Thanks again, girls," Taro said as they left. He smiled at the girls' kindness, and was in love with the gifts they gave him. He turned to look at Asami, but was surprised to see her looking sad, even upset.

"You're thinking about leaving already," she asked.

"I can't stay in Republic City forever, Asami. I'm needed on my refuge. Remember, I only came here to find some Equalists and clunk their heads together. I never expected everything else to occur," Taro explained.

Asami realized that even though she and Taro had kissed, he probably didn't know the truth about how she felt about him. The young heiress was about to take a huge risk. What would Taro say?

"I'm going to go for broke here, Taro," Asami started. "I think that I'm in love with you." Taro's eyes became wide, and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. Did Asami Sato just say she was in love with him?

"Asami, you love me," Taro asked, trying to get the words out. "But we've only known each other for a few days."

"I never thought I could fall for someone so fast," Asami said. "But you're such an interesting person. You like me for the person I am inside, not what I have or what I own. And that ride on Stuffy was incredible! To top it all off, you saved my life! Now, I would like to know if you feel the same way about me. If you don't, I'll understand. We can still be friends and allies."

For what seemed like minutes, Taro stared at Asami, trying to wrack his brain into believing what she was saying. Was he in love with Asami, too? He was impressed by how well Asami could carry herself in a fight. He did find her incredibly beautiful, but both on the outside and the inside. And would he have gone to such lengths to save Asami's life if she was just a friend or ally to him? Taro got his answer when suddenly leaned over to kiss the heiress on the lips. Again, Asami returned the kiss. When they broke for air, Taro was smiling.

"I do love you, Asami," he said. "I've never felt like this before about any other girl. I never expected when I came to Republic City that I would fall in love. But I am really happy I came here."

Asami was so pleased to hear Taro say what he said. She leaned in for another kiss, but Taro stopped her by putting a finger to her lips. The expression on his face was somber now.

"But you need to understand, Asami. We live two totally different lives, in different parts of the world. We have our own responsibilities and obligations we have to fulfill. I just don't see how we can be in a relationship if we live in different places and come from different walks of life," Taro said sadly.

Asami wanted to argue his point, but deep down, she knew Taro was right. Even if they did love each other, they couldn't be together because of where they lived and what they did for a living. Asami lived in Republic City all her life, and was now the head of Future Industries, Inc. Taro, on the other hand, lived in the southeast region of the Earth Kingdom, on a wildlife refuge, protecting one of the most powerful beasts to roam the world. He led groups of waterbenders, earthbenders, firebenders and non-benders on rodeo-like missions almost every day. How would they be able to see each other? Asami blinked back a few tears; it seemed she couldn't catch a break in the romance department. First Mako left her for Korra, but she got over that since she was convinced that he didn't love her the way she loved him. Now, she had met another amazing young man, but couldn't be with him at all because of the locations of their homes and their different lifestyles.

Taro held Asami's hands firmly, and gave them a squeeze. "I will always care for you, Asami. I will always be your friend. And I will always love you, even if we can't be together."

Asami believed Taro's words, and she hugged him tightly. Asami suddenly remembered something her mother had told her many years ago before she died. She told Asami that if you love something or someone, let them go free. If they come back to you someday, they're yours forever. But if not, they were never meant to be. It was hard for Asami to come to grips, but she had to be strong. For both her friends and the boy she fell in love with.

* * *

**A/N: Taro and Asami have declared their love for each other! But now Taro must return home! Will he and Asami ever see each other again? Find out next time! In the meantime, please drop me a review!**


	13. Can't Find The Way Home

**Author's Note: Due to a guest reviewer who spoke great volumes about my story, I am releasing the latest installment a few days early! Last time, Taro and Asami admitted their love to each other, but Taro claimed that they couldn't be together because of their backgrounds in life. Can anyone change Taro's mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

After three days, Chief Beifong announced to Republic City that martial law had been permanently lifted. The Equalist threat had been vanquished. During the time between, Taro rested up at Air Temple Island with the rest of Team Avatar, and helped with some of the reconstruction still going on in the city. Surprisingly, Lin offered Taro a great show of thanks for his assistance to the operation, as well as his battle planning. She even wanted to make him an honorary officer on her police force. But to her surprise and everyone else's, Taro declined Lin's offer, saying he only came to knock around a few Equalist skulls. He also explained that being a chief of a wildlife refuge, he was a natural leader. But everyone got their biggest shock when Taro made his own announcement that he would now be heading back to his home later that afternoon. It was so he could catch an eastbound freight train to the closest Earth Kingdom town to his sanctuary.

Now, all of Team Avatar, Tenzin and his family, and Lin Beifong were gathered in the square in front of City Hall, about to bid farewell to their newest friend and ally.

Taro approached Lin first, and said, "I know we didn't meet under the best of circumstances, Chief. But it was thrill to fight alongside Republic City's finest."

He then stuck his hand out to shake Lin's, who replied, "You are one incredible fighter, Taro. I wish I could have someone like you on my force." She stuck her own hand out to shake Taro's, but to her surprise, Taro pulled his hand back and saluted the chief. Lin gave him an exasperated grin and returned the salute; somehow, this buffalo herder always kept her guessing.

Taro then came to the airbending children. "Meelo, don't you change a bit. You're a really funny rascal," Taro said as he ruffled the boy's short hair. Meelo chuckled a bit at Taro's antics.

"Ikki, Jinora," Taro said as he came to Tenzin's daughters. "I really love the gifts you gave me. I know I'll get a lot of use out of that sheet music book you gave me, Jinora. And Ikki, those lilies you gave me are so pretty. Like I said before, if they can survive the journey home, I'll plant them in my mother's garden."

"We'll really miss you, Taro," Ikki said sadly. "The nights won't be the same without you singing those songs for us. Will we…will we ever see you again?"

Taro knelt to the girls' levels, looked them straight in their eyes, and smiled and said, "I'm positive, girls. I'll definitely come back someday. I hope both you and your brothers become powerful airbenders."

Taro then gestured Meelo over, and drew Tenzin and Pema's three eldest kids into a group hug. After a moment, Taro released them and stood to face Tenzin and his wife, who was holding baby Rohan. He bowed to the master airbender and his spouse, and said, "Again, I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality, Tenzin. I've heard many stories about your father, and there is no doubt you inherited many of his qualities."

Tenzin smiled, and answered, "You are welcome anytime, Taro. I would certainly like to visit your sanctuary someday, if we all get the chance."

Taro bowed again, and then turned to the team he was made an honorary member of. He came up to Bolin first, and said, "You are a really fun and hilarious earthbender, Bolin. Don't change that about yourself. Every team needs a comic relief."

Bolin paused, wondering if he should hug Taro again, but Taro opened his arms and said, "Bring it in here, Bolin!"

So Bolin gave Taro the biggest platypus-bear hug possible, and to everyone's humor, Taro choked out, "Okay Bolin! Put me down now! I think you just rearranged my spine!"

Bolin immediately let go, and gave Taro a moment to recompose himself. "I guess you still need time to get used to my hugging," Bolin stated sheepishly.

Taro forced a chuckle, and then came to Mako, who said, "Whenever you do come back, make sure to take in a pro-bending match at the arena. I know you didn't get the chance to see one while you were here now."

Taro clasped Mako's hand, grinned and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mako. Once I have this telegraph station installed at the refuge's west security gate, I'll make sure that I always get an update on the Republic City Fire Ferrets!"

Taro came to Korra, and to her surprise, gave her a respectful bow. "It truly has been an honor to meet and fight alongside you, Avatar Korra. I have no doubts that you will become just as good an Avatar as Avatar Aang was, maybe even better."

Korra waved her hand in a scoff and said, "I admit I still have much to learn, but I certainly hope you are right, Taro. Since I am the Avatar, and will someday have to travel the world to help people, I'll make sure to swing by your buffalo sanctuary."

Korra and Taro then clasped hands, too, but Taro was amazed at the strength in Korra's grip. After checking his hand to make sure it was fine, he added, "You may be a girl, Korra, but you've got the grip of a city truck driver!"

Korra laughed at Taro's crack, and finally, Taro came to the person he was certain he would miss the most. Asami was struggling to keep her emotions in check, but gave Taro a sad smile in understanding. The buffalo herder took both of Asami's hands into his and said, "I wish it didn't have to be this way, Asami. I'm sure I'll miss you most of all."

Asami nodded and replied, "Like you told me, I'll never stop loving you, Taro. You will always be my friend."

The two then shared a long hug, and everyone else knew this was tough for both of them. When they broke apart, Asami drew in for one last kiss, but Taro stopped her.

"My father taught me many things, Asami," Taro began. "But I'm afraid I made the same mistake whenever I kissed you."

"What do you mean," the heiress asked, somewhat fearful.

"My dad told me that whenever you kiss a lady, make sure to remove your hat before hand," Taro answered, and he reached up to take off his black cowboy hat. As soon as he had the hat in his hand, Asami jumped forward and kissed Taro long and hard. She knew she would have to make it last her a long time. She ran her fingers through Taro's long, singed brown hair, and finally broke off the kiss.

"I guess this is good-…" Taro again stopped Asami.

"My father taught me something else," he said. Taro then looked at rest of his new allies. "And I want all of you to hear this. Where I come from, we don't say 'good bye', because it always sounds so final. So instead, to somewhat ensure that any encounter isn't our last, we always say 'until we meet again'."

Taro put his hat back on, and climbed aboard Stuffy. He had to make this train on time if he was to be back home by evening. From atop his wooly-haired bison, Taro said, "Before I left the refuge, I asked my fellow herders to send me off with our battle cry. Now, I will send myself off with it."

Taro clapped his hands in the rhythm '1-2, 1-2-3', and said loudly, "Let's go, buff-a-lo!" He continued the cry, and then suddenly, Meelo began clapping and chanting with Taro. Then Ikki and Jinora joined in, Bolin added his clapping and voice to the mix, along with Korra, Mako, and Asami. Even Tenzin, Pema, and Lin began clapping, but kept their voices subdued. Taro abruptly stopped the chanting when he held up his hand. And just like when he left his refuge, Taro gave Stuffy his most favorite command:

"Stuffy, let's bid farewell to Republic City the best way we know how! ONE MAN STAMPEDE!"

With a great grumble, Stuffy reared back and raced off into the city streets, toward the train station to make his way home. As she watched Taro ride off for his refuge, Asami let the tears fall and whispered loudly, "Until we meet again, Taro."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Taro rode on either Stuffy or a train in silence. Even though he loved Asami and already missed her, Taro knew he had to let her go because of his refuge. Taro always believed that his responsibilities came before anything else, including his personal desires. The buffalo herder couldn't help but think that this whole experience changed him for the better. As soon as he returned home, Taro would try to change his behavior and not act so aloof to his fellow herders. Just as the sun began to sink below the horizon, Taro finally saw the west gates of his refuge come into view. After greeting the watchman stationed there, Taro went through and a calming effect ran through his body. He was home now.

A few minutes later, Taro finally arrived at the village of the refuge. To those who saw him, excitement quickly spread. Taro was swarmed by anyone and everyone around him. They were all praising him for returning safely and so soon. But when Taro caught sight of his family did he actually jump down off of Stuffy.

"Taro, honey! You're home," his mother exclaimed as they hugged. "We were starting to get worried when we didn't hear anything from Republic City. What's happening over there now?"

Taro carefully launched into detail what had occurred over the past week. He assured everyone that the Equalist threat had been vanquished, and drew plenty of raves that he had fought alongside the Avatar herself. However, Taro left out the part about him falling for an industrial heiress; he only wanted to tell his mother that part of his story when she and he were alone. Finally, Taro's mother intervened and told everyone to head home because Taro needed his rest. But despite the long journey he had just made, and after he left Stuffy in his stable, Taro wasn't ready to go to sleep. He wanted to tell his mother about the one detail he had left out.

"While I was there, mom, I met a girl named Asami Sato. It turns out that her father owned the Future Industries Company that we heard about. But her father was an Equalist supporter and was thrown in jail, so now Asami owns the company. She had actually joined Avatar Korra's efforts when she found out the truth about her father. I started being infatuated with Asami as the days passed. A couple of days before I left, she confided in me that she loved me and asked if I felt the same way. I told her I did, but that she and I probably couldn't be together."

"Taro, why would say that to this girl? If you really care about her, why would you say that she and you couldn't be together," Gina asked her son.

"Isn't it obvious, mom? Asami can't just leave her job behind in Republic City. And I certainly couldn't stay there when I have you, Uncle Talbot, Jason, and all our herders and our buffalo to worry about. I took an oath to protect our beasts, and I'm going to honor that oath and my father's legacy by sticking to my responsibilities."

Gina took the hands of her son, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Son, you know that I love you, and after your father died, you became the only person left in this world that gives me joy. I don't care what you do in your life so long as you honor your father, this refuge, and all the people who live and work here. But one thing I do want for you is to be happy. And I know for a fact that you will never be truly happy until you find a girl who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Simply herding these buffalo won't bring you happiness on its own."

Taro sighed heavily, and said, "Mom, even if Asami and I do love each other, we would never be able to be together permanently. And I would probably always be the one to visit her. I just don't see Asami wanting to leave Republic City to come here just to see me."

Gina suddenly gave a small laugh, and replied, "Taro, you're just like your father when he was your age. He believed that watching over his buffalo and his herders was more important than anything else in the world, because that's what your grandfather made him believe. One of your father's regrets in life is that when he and I met and fell in love, I was always second to him. The refuge almost always came first. He wanted to make sure that when you were old enough to understand, that there was more to life than just buffalo herding. He wanted you to enjoy your life in a way that he didn't really get the chance to. I know for a fact that your father would want you to see more of the world beyond this sanctuary. He wouldn't want you to be held hostage to your granddad's strict guidelines of putting the buffalo first. I won't tell you what to do, Taro. Only your heart can decide what course of action to take. Now, I'll let you get to bed, since you're probably worn out."

"Thanks for the talk, mom. I'll definitely sleep on it tonight," Taro said as he hugged his mother. "I love you, mom."

"And I love you, too, Taro," Gina answered. Taro walked back to his bedroom, stripped his clothes off down to his shorts, and got into bed. But before he drifted off to sleep, he whispered in the darkness, "I love you, dad and Asami. And I miss you both."

* * *

The days began to change into weeks, and the weeks became a month, yet Taro had not yet heard any updates from Republic City. In the meantime, he kept his focus on his buffalo herds and the herders under his authority. The telegraph radio that Taro had arranged to be set up in the west security gate was nearing completion. But all the while, Taro's thoughts kept drifting to Asami. He wondered if she had found someone new, or if she was still pining for him. His fellow herders noticed how differently Taro was acting. He was kinder, more understanding if something wasn't finished or done right. They all assumed that something had happened during Taro's time in Republic City, but only Taro's mother, uncle and cousin knew the truth.

Nearly two months after Taro's week away from the refuge, the herders' chief returned home from a long day out in the fields. After making sure Stuffy was all squared away, Taro came into his home and found his mother rather excited.

"Mom, what's got you riled up," he asked.

"An important message arrived for you while you were out on the range today. Look where it's from," Gina replied as she handed Taro the letter. He glanced at the return address and smiled. It was from the Republic City Post Office. The young herder looked at the salutation, and his grin widened.

"It's from Councilman Tenzin," Taro said to his mother. He then began reading the letter out loud:

_Dear Taro,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry to not have sent you an update sooner, but things have been quite hectic around here. First, I must tell you about Korra. She is progressing through her airbending training by leaps and bounds. Some days I still have to remind her to stay patient and focus on her meditation; other days, though, I have to hold her back so she doesn't accidently injure herself or anyone else! I'm not sure if you found out or not, but the Republic City Fire Ferrets are the newly-crowned pro-bending champions! Korra, Mako, and Bolin performed admirably, and they deserved a fair rematch after the last one was obviously rigged. I admit that I was reluctant with Korra being involved with pro-bending in any way, shape, or form, but now I see that it has greatly enhanced her bending abilities and has showed me how bending has evolved over the years._

_My kids are all doing great as well. Rohan is keeping me and Pema very busy, and we're very grateful and thankful for Korra and her friends when they volunteer to babysit our three eldest children. Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo all miss you, and asked me to say "hi" to you for them. The city is just about completely restored to its former glory, and hopefully now, it will be everything my father, Avatar Aang, and Firelord Zuko wanted it to be._

_Korra and Mako have also started dating recently. I always remind Mako to have Korra home by a decent hour, and even though they claim to be going slow, I'm not convinced yet. But, they are teenagers, and they are in love. I know I was somewhat like them when I was their age. Also, Asami has been doing well, too. Her company is now working closely with the city to beef up the police force, and make the lives of citizens easier and safer. She also put up the money to acquire naming rights to the pro-bending arena; so the building is now known as the Future Industries Center. I can tell that she still misses you, and to put your fears at bay, she hasn't been seeing anyone else, at least not that I know of._

_One last thing before I go. The city is holding a celebratory ball to celebrate our triumph over Amon and the Equalists. It will be in a couple of days, and I wanted you to know that you are invited. Just bring this letter to the City Hall events center if you decide to attend. If you cannot make it, that's alright. You obviously are a busy young man with plenty of responsibilities, and I respect you for that. The dress code is formal, but I know you probably don't have those kinds of clothes. Besides, if you did decide to come, none of us might recognize you if you were in a suit! Just say that Councilman Tenzin personally invited you, and you should have no trouble._

_We all hope to see you in a couple of days, Taro. If not, then may the spirits keep you on the right path and like you told us, "Until we meet again"!_

_Very Truly Yours,_

_Councilman Tenzin_

When Taro stopped reading, he saw that his mother was giving him a mischievous grin.

"No way, mom," Taro said, shooting down her proposal before she could tell him.

"Son, it's perfect! You can finally see Asami again! You can let her know that you still love her," Gina said reassuringly.

"And then what? Tell her I have to leave to come home again," Taro asked sarcastically. "That's not a good relationship, mom, and you know it."

"Son, I will never stop you from choosing between your refuge, and the life you want to live. Besides, I didn't mean for you to move to Republic City permanently. When you go there and find Asami, tell her that you still love her and that you're willing to make the effort to have a relationship with her. You can't be a bachelor all your life, Taro. And I doubt you will find a woman like Asami on this refuge."

Gina seemed to have a point. Taro always made sure his refuge was running well, and he had been doing this for nearly a decade. Now, it seemed his mother was asking-no, ordering-him to take a much needed break. Should he at least try to have a relationship with Asami? On one hand he would be with the woman he loved again. But on the other, if something happened between them, what if it caused their friendship to go bust?

"I'll have to think about this, mom," Taro said.

"Well, don't think about it too long, because this ball will come and go before you know it," Gina replied as she continued making dinner for her and Taro. As she did so, Taro continued thinking about whether or not to go back to Republic City and reclaim the girl he had fallen for so hard.

Later that night, Taro tossed and turned in his sleep. He kept seeing Asami in his dreams, smiling and laughing with him. Even though Taro got enough rest, he felt that his heart was trying to convince his mind that he wanted to be with Asami again, and that she felt the same way. When morning came, Taro was completely out of his element. He needed his Uncle Talbot to assist him all day in the fields. The young chief couldn't focus at all on his herds of buffalo, and was asked repeatedly by his uncle if he was alright. After falsely reassuring Talbot several times, Taro claimed he wasn't alright, and headed back home. Upon returning, he left Stuffy out in front of his home, and found his mother inside.

"Mom, you're right," Taro said as he came inside.

"What about, son," Gina asked.

"Making a relationship work between Asami and I would be difficult. But I love her and care about her too much to care," Taro replied as a smile came across his face.

Gina grinned as well, knowing that her son was making the right decision. "How long will your uncle and I be in charge around here," she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, mom. But this time I'll make sure to keep you informed of what happens," Taro said happily. Mother and son shared a hug, and then Gina added, "The dress code for this ball is formal. I know you don't have anything like that, but your father had some nicer clothes that he wore on our wedding anniversary and during parties. I might have something of his that he wore when he was your age that might fit you now."

"That would be great, mom. I'll start packing everything else I'll need," Taro replied. He then walked back out to Stuffy. He carefully scratched at the bison's fur and said, "You up for another trip to Republic City buddy?"

The wooly-haired bison gave a delighted snort. Taro then gave Stuffy another good scratching, and turned his attention toward the western horizon. Asami was waiting for him just on the other side of the far off mountains. And soon, Taro would be with her again.

* * *

**A/N: Taro realizes that love conquers all! Get ready for the epic conclusion of my first LoK story. Warning, there will be songs sung by Taro, his reunion with Ms. Sato, and of course, plenty of Makorra sweetness! Until then, please write me a review! I only have about 5!**


	14. The Prodigal Herder Returns

**Author's Note: Here it is! The thrilling conclusion to my first Legend of Korra story! Without a doubt, this was my toughest and longest write I ever attempted; thanks to all those who followed and reviewed. Previously, Taro decided to return to Republic City to tell Asami he wouldn't give up on her. Now, enjoy as Taro makes his triumphant return!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra. I do however, own my OC, Taro Katana. Mess with him, and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!**

* * *

The following evening on Air Temple Island in Republic City, excitement was in the air. Even though the ball at City Hall was for the high-society people of the city, the entire town seemed to be throwing their own celebrations of Avatar Korra's victory over the Equalists. Tenzin and his family were decked out in their finest airbending robes, and Mako and Bolin were wearing the suits Asami had bought them a few months ago. Both young men were now waiting for their dates. Well, Bolin was just acting as Asami's escort, since she didn't really have a date that night.

The young heiress came out first, dressed in a lovely fuchsia-colored, strapless dress. Her hair was done up like it usually was, and Asami wore thick gold bracelets around her wrists, plus a gold necklace that was so extravagant, it probably cost more than the newest model of her Satomobile. As she approached the two bending brothers, Bolin greeted her.

"Miss Sato, you look absolutely fabulous this evening," the earthbender said in his best cultured tone.

"Why thank you, Bolin," Asami said kindly. "You're looking quite handsome yourself tonight, too. Of course, considering that suit, and the fact that you have a fire ferret on your shoulder certainly help."

Pabu gave out a small squeak at Asami's words as he sat on Bolin's shoulder. The earthbender insisted on bringing his pet because he claimed, "Pabu makes the perfect accessory! He's as soft and as vibrant as my brother's scarf, and because of his cuteness, he's a girl magnet!"

Mako, whose suit wasn't complete without his scarf, gave a small chuckle at his brother's prior statement as he waited for his girlfriend to join them. Just then, Mako heard the somewhat uneven footsteps of someone in heeled shoes. He looked up to see Korra coming down the steps outside the temple in the most spectacular blue dress Mako had ever seen. The dress wasn't strapless, and it had a faded white pattern of flowers running from the bottom to the top. Korra had her hair hanging freely behind her back, although she kept the two front hairpieces and had added a fully bloomed fire lily in the back to contrast with her dress. She also kept her arm bands on to honor her Water Tribe heritage. But what really surprised Mako was that Korra was actually wearing soft aquamarine eyeliner that really brought out her eyes. It seemed Asami had tried to convince the stubborn Avatar to give makeup a try, and had succeeded in a somewhat small fashion.

Seeing that Korra was still uncoordinated in her new footwear, Mako held his hand out as she neared the bottom of the stairs. The young Avatar smiled fondly at her boyfriend as she took his hand and said, "You're always such a gentleman, Mako."

The firebender kindly kissed Korra's hand and replied, "Only for you, Korra." The two young lovers shared the loving, tender look that only lovers could pull off before Bolin interrupted them.

"Are you two going to stare at each other all night or what? We have to leave now if we're going to make it to the party on time!"

Thankfully, Tenzin had Oogi fly the menagerie of Team Avatar and his family to City Hall. Press photographers were on hand, awaiting the arrival of the woman of the hour. When Korra began the walk inside, she clung to Mako less like he was her boyfriend, and more like he was her bodyguard. Despite everything she had accomplished in the past few months, Korra was still somewhat unsure of herself in front of the media. Apparently, she and Tenzin would be giving parts of a speech tonight to recognize the fact that the Equalist threat had been crushed. After making it past the media mudslingers, Korra and Mako made their way indoors. The party was just about in full swing. Long buffet tables lined one side of the ballroom, with dining tables nearby, and there was an area reserved as a dance floor with a big band orchestra playing the most well-known dance tunes, as well as the music that was being played today.

Korra shook her head at every detail. Asami had insisted that she help plan this ball, and the heiress certainly had a flair for the extravagant. Asami left no stone unturned, and had a say in every last part of the party. A few minutes after getting acquainted, Korra joined Tenzin in front of the orchestra, and gave their speech. It only lasted about five minutes, but everyone found the master airbender and the Avatar's words uplifting and humorous at the same time. After words, Korra rejoined her friends. Mako praised her for giving such great hope, but Korra shook it off as she blushed, claiming Tenzin wrote the speech.

"When my birthday comes around, Asami, I'd like you to plan it for me," Korra said to her rich friend.

"I'll make sure it's a birthday to remember, Korra," Asami answered. Despite her finesse in party planning, and enjoying a night with her friends, Asami couldn't help but wish one other person was here. Namely, the boy she had fallen in love with two months ago. She hadn't seen Taro here yet, and even though Tenzin personally invited the buffalo herder chief, it didn't mean he would definitely come. Just as the big band finished up the song, "Left My Heart in Republic City", Tenzin stepped up to the microphone.

"For a few minutes, everyone, a very special musician will be playing for us. He shall first play using only his guitar and will be accompanied by only our piano player. He made a long journey from the Earth Kingdom to be with us tonight, and I am proud to say that he assisted Avatar Korra and her friends in vanquishing the last of the Equalists," Tenzin said.

The eyes of Korra and her friends, especially Asami's, grew wide in excitement; they knew exactly who Tenzin was talking about.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome back to Republic City, Taro Katana," Tenzin said with a swoop of his arm. Out from a dim area, the buffalo herder emerged, wearing a neatly pressed bright orange shirt, his black cowboy hat, and pressed black pants; his guitar was slung on his shoulder. The audience began their cheers and applause, with Team Avatar and Tenzin's kids giving the most raucous amount. Taro waved to the crowd and stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you very much, everyone," Taro said happily. "Well, well, well, I can't believe you all made it here! I don't even know how you guys got tickets!"

The audience laughed at Taro's attempt at humor, and then he spoke again. "This first song is one I actually wrote on the way here. It talks about longing for a time when we can live in happiness and peace with each other, but here's the caveat: only we have the power to make those changes. This song is called 'Better Days'."

Then the piano player began playing a soft tune. After a few moments Taro began singing:

_"And you asked me what I want this year  
And I'll try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'Cause we don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
And designer love and empty things  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days"_

Taro then began strumming his guitar and belted out the chorus:

_"So take these words and sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

I need some place simple where we could live  
And something only you can give  
And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
And the one poor child who saved this world  
And there's ten million more who probably could  
If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them"

Taro turned his focus out to Team Avatar and eyed every one of them as he launched into the chorus once more. Asami kept watching him with happy tears in her eyes.

_"So take these words and sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

I wish everyone was loved tonight  
And somehow stop this endless fight  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days

So take these words and sing out loud  
'Cause everyone is forgiven now  
'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again

'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again"

The crowd erupted into applause, only much louder this time. Taro waved his arm in thanks as he felt tears stream down his face. He wasn't just crying because of this uplifting song he had sang for most of Republic City. He was shedding happy tears because he would soon be reunited with the girl he had fallen in love with.

Taro wiped away the tears, and put on his biggest grin. "Alright folks, that's enough of the sappiness. This is a party, right? Then let's have some fun," he yelled.

Taro quickly chatted with the big band's leaders and turned back to the crowd. He flashed a cocky grin to his new friends and began singing again:

_"We've been waiting for a long time  
Yes, we've been waiting for a long, long time  
we've been waiting for a long time  
But we ain't gonna wait no more_

we're getting ready to rock & roll!

We're gonna- 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3!

The big band launched into the song as Taro continued singing: __

"Well, there's a reason everybody should be shaking in the house tonight  
and you should grab your favorite lady and promise her you'll do it right.  
Tell Fat Jack to jump back and give you a shot of some juice  
so you can party to some stomp-down, butt-bumping, rock & roll rhythm & blues!

Cause the boys are back in town!  
The boys are back in town!

I know that everybody when they hear the music will be doing it on the floor  
Jump up and down they turn around and tell the band to play some more  
Cause tonight you can dance and romance and do anything you feel like doing  
But don't look surprised cause you know what I like and tonight we ought to do it!

Cause the boys are back in town!  
The boys are back in town! Oh, yeah!

Well, there's a reason everybody should be shaking in the house tonight  
And you should grab your favorite lady and promise her you'll do it right  
Tell Fat Jack to jump back and give you a shot of some juice  
So you can party to some stomp-down, butt-bumping, rock & roll, rhythm & blues!

Cause the boys are back in town!  
The boys are back in town!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
The boys are back in town!

And when the boys are back,  
there ain't no fooling around!"

Taro ended the song with a bang, and everyone who had been dancing immediately began cheering. Taro then announced he needed a break to catch up with his friends, but promised to sing some more. Tenzin's three eldest kids eagerly ran up to Taro and engulfed him in a group hug. The buffalo herder laughed as he listened to the kids describe how much they missed him, and how they had missed his music. When the big band started playing another lively dance number, Jinora and Ikki both asked Taro to dance with them and he happily obliged.

Asami suddenly ran up to him as fast as her heels would allow and drew the young chief into a hug. Taro returned the embrace and breathed in the scent of Asami's perfume.

"Asami," Taro said after they broke off the hug. "I did a lot of thinking while we were apart. I told my mom this, and I want you to hear it, too. I know that having a relationship with you would be difficult because of where we live. But I love you too much to care! You're too important to me; I don't want to live my life on a wildlife refuge by myself with no family. I want you to be a part of my life."

Asami was deeply moved by the herder's words, and giving a sly grin, said, "Take your hat off, Taro. You're about to kiss a lady."

Taro happily obliged, and took Asami into his arms as they kissed. Meanwhile, Korra and Mako couldn't help but grin like delirious fools at the sight of their friend finally getting a second chance at romance.

"I guess Asami finally found herself her own boy to love, Mako," the Avatar said as she held onto his arm.

"I think Taro and Asami will be able to make it work out between them," Mako replied. "I mean, look what had to happen to for them to fall in love. It kind of mirrors what happened between us."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way, City Boy," Korra said as she stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek. Taro then returned to the big band and stepped up to the microphone.

"This next song of mine goes out to all the couples here tonight, especially Avatar Korra and her boyfriend Mako, and my new girlfriend, Asami Sato! Everyone, get ready to dance," Taro yelled.

The big band's leader handed Taro an amplified guitar and the buffalo herder slung it on. Taro then held a tambourine out to Asami, encouraging her to join him. The young heiress took her place beside the herder. He counted the band in, and launched into a rocking rhythm. Tenzin and Pema began dancing together, as did Korra and Mako. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo danced near Taro to hear him play better. Bolin was just making a fool of himself in front of some single ladies, and not caring at all. Taro then began singing:

_"How many times must I tell you baby  
How many bridges I've got to cross  
How many times must I swear to myself  
Before I can talk to the boss  
Before I can talk to the boss_

How many times must I say I love you  
Before you finally understand  
Won't you be my forever woman  
I'll try to be your forever man  
Try to be your forever man

Taro then kicked in with his guitar solo. While Korra and Mako were gazing at each other, she was somewhat reminded of a conversation that took place long ago, before she was even born, much less thought of. She had a feeling that Avatar Aang had called Master Katara something like this. What was it? Oh, of course, his forever girl. She giggled a little, both at the memory and as Mako dipped her low just as Taro began singing again.

_"How many times must I say I love you  
before you finally understand  
won't you be my forever woman  
I'll try to be your forever man  
Try to be your forever man_

_Forever man, forever man, forever man  
Forever man, forever man, forever man  
I'll try to be your forever man_

_Forever man, forever man, forever man  
Forever man, forever man, forever man  
Forever man, forever man, forever man  
I'll try to be your forever man"_

As Taro ended the song, Asami shared yet another kiss with him as the crowd cheered. Mako looked over at Asami and Taro as she whispered something in his ear. He smiled as Taro laughed and chatted with the young heiress. Mako had a good feeling what Asami had said to their newest friend and ally, so he flashed the biggest grin at Korra, who asked, "What are you so smug about, City Boy?"

Mako leaned toward his girlfriend and whispered so only she could hear, "I'll be your forever man, Korra, if you'll be my forever girl."

To Mako's surprise, Korra started blinking back tears. Mako feared he had said something wrong, but was relieved when the Avatar hugged him tightly and said in his ear, "I always will be your forever girl, Mako. I love you so much, and I always will."

Korra and Mako then shared a long deep kiss, just like their first real one at the South Pole some two months ago. Korra was sure now that her life, as well as Asami's, couldn't be sweeter.

* * *

**A/N: A pretty sappy ending, if I must say! Even I didn't think I could write a chapter so fluffy! (shudders) Again, I'd like to thank all who read, reviewed and favorite this story; you are the people who kept me going! Also, a huge thanks to the creators of The Legend of Korra, who continue to dazzle us with their brilliant work! Until next time, this is Genesis 48 saying "I'll be back to turn it on again"!**

**Additional Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "Better Days(acoustic version)", "(The Boys Are) Back In Town", and "Forever Man". They are the property of The Goo Goo Dolls, The Bus Boys, and Eric Clapton, respectively.**


End file.
